Barian Wars Legends and Myths
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: The Kastle Trio team up with Yuma and Astral and their friends as they travel to find the seven legendary numbers. Along the way a secret that connects to Ryan and his brother and sister will be reviled that will change their lives forever. Part 2 of the Barian Wars Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Barian Wars: Legends and Myths**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars. So thank you all so much for supporting part one. Now onto part two of the Barian Wars trilogy. Now things get serious for Ryan, his family and his friends. So here we go and as always enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 1: Separation in Ruins Part I **

**Ryan's POV**

It has been weeks since the last encounter with the barians. Everything had returned to normal, no barian possessed people or barians to attack us for that matter. Astral and Yuma still continue to search for the other fifty number cards that are still out their though no luck yet. For me I was in school's pool taking laps back and forth. Ever since I was I kid I loved being in the water because it literally helped me keep a cool head, whenever I needed to keep my mind off things. After taking one more lap I stopped to take a breath and then dipped my head in for a little bit before coming out. I then got out as Donovan was there holding a towel.

"Here you go Ryan." He said handing it over to me as I smiled and grabbed it.

"Thanks Donny." I said smiling back. Just then a strange feeling came over me as I stood their looking around as if something was watching me.

"Hey bud, you alright?" Donovan asked me as I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it was probably nothing." I said giving a nervous laugh.

"I'm not so sure it is nothing." Donovan said crossing his arms. "Ever since you came back from your barian mission you've been so uptight about the barians lately. I see you often go over your deck and even hearing you talk about Dumon over and over." He said as I blushed and just looked away. "Look I'm just saying don't worry. You said Dumon and those other barians were defeated and would never come back at full strength right? So don't worry." He patted my shouilder when he said this as I smiled. I then heard something beep as I looked to see my d-pad lighting up. I then walked over to see I got a message from Rio.

**_Ryan, meet us at our lunch spot at noon. Its important. _**

**_-Rio_**

I then turned to the clock as I saw it was almost twelve.

"Hey Donovan, I got to go." I said as I ran to the Locke room and changed into my school close and went up to our lunch spot where I saw Shark, Rio, Yuma and Tori. I looked to see Rio with her head facing up with her eyes closed as if she was concentrating on something. "Hey you guys, what's up?" I asked as Shark looked at me.

"We all had felt this strange feeling." He said simply as I gasped.

"You guys too?" I asked as everyone nodded except Tori.

"Yeah we think it's the barians up to something again." Shark said. The barians one of the last few people I wanted to deal with. Ever since I was a kid I had a dream that Dumon would take Rio and Shark away from me and I vowed that would never happen. Shark then faced his sister.

"Sense anything yet Rio?" He asked as Rio shook her head.

"Not so far." She said looking at her brother. "I'm sure I felt a disturbance but now I can't sense anything." She said as Yuma then let out a groan.

"That means we skipped lunch for nothing." He complained.

"Quit your whining or we'll skip dinner too!" Rio shouted at him as Yuma begged her not to.

"It still strange that we all felt it at the same time." I noted trying to ignore Yuma's goofiness. Suddenly a rumble came from the clouded sky as we looked up to see something descending.

"Looks like we got company." Shark said as we all wondered who it was. Just then we were all teleported as we were back on Astral's ship.

"Welcome aboard everyone." A voice said as we looked to see Lightning now without her cloack. She now sported a white t-shirt, jean shorts and brown boots, with her astral crystal around her neck.

"Hey Lightning." I said with a friendly smile as she smiled back. After our encounter with the barians, Lightning had decided to stay on the ship with Astral to help him search for the remaining numbers.

"Hey Astral, next time give us a heads up okay?" I heard Yuma say as I looked over to see him talking to his friend.

"I am sorry, but this is urgent." Astral said as a green globe appeared.

"Lightning and I were on the deck when this map appeared." We all looked to see a map with seven red dots on it.

"I've looked up the coordinates for each one and found out there are ruins there." Lightning said. "We've also found out that they also hold seven numbers." She continued to explain.

"But more importantly we found a message." Astral said as the deck began to glow red as a hologram of a map appeared. Yuma then gasped.

"Hey that's my dad." He said as I looked amazed as that's what his father looked like.

"Hello Yuma, Astral." He began. "If you are hearing this then you must know that the situation is worse. This map shows seven ruins, inside of each are the legendary numbers. These cards are unlike you have ever seen, and if they fall into barian hands otherwise an ancient evil will awaken. That is why I'm leaving you in charge of this mission. I know you can do it in fact I am counting on it." He said as the message ended.

"Dad…" Yuma said wiping away tears. "I wish you were here with me dad." He said as I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at me.

"Your dad has faith in you Yuma." I said as he smiled and looked at Astral.

"Astral, there is no way I'm going to let dad down." He said as he clinched his fist. "I'm going after all those numbers. And nothing is going to stop me." He said.

"That goes for me too." Shark said as we looked back at him. "I've been sidelined on the action for too long. It's time to take those jerks down once and for all."

"You're coming too Shark?" Yuma said in surprise.

"Which means, I'll have to go watch out for him." Rio said.

"And you can count me in as well Yuma." I said. "So when do we get started?"

"I say the sooner the better." Lightning said as I nodded.

"Thanks everyone." Yuma said as he then looked at Astral. "Astral, set a course for the first site!" He said as we felt the airship take off and entered the portal that would lead us to the first site. We all stood outside as we did not want a repeat of last time in case Vector or the other barians decided to attack us again. But as soon as we all thought it was smooth sailing lightning blasts began to nearly hit the ship. Just then we saw a flashing light in the distance up ahead.

"What's that!?" I cried out. But before we could all react the light hit us as we then flew out of control as everything blanked out.

"Ryan, Ryan wake up." I heard Rio's voice as I slowly opened my eyes to see her looking at me as I blushed.

"H-hey Rio, where are we?" I asked as she looked away from me in another direction.

"I don't know." I then stood up to see we were in a jungle of some kind. I looked to see Shark, Yuma and Tori recovering from the impact.

"Whatever hit us sure was in a hurry." Tori noted.

"Yeah but what was it?" Yuma asked. Before anyone could guess a shout echoed from the jungle as we all looked to see where it came from. "Someone's in trouble." Yuma said as he then lept off the ship which was near the ground. "I'm going to go help." He said back at us as he ran off.

"Hey Yuma, wait up." Shark said as he fallowed.

"Hey me too." I said following my brother. When I finally caught up I could see Shark and Yuma along with a grey haired boy with glasses with his hand covering his arm.

"Ryan, stay back." Shark said as I looked at him.

"Why Shark, he's just a kid." I said.

"Well I think this kid is a barian. Just like the one that may have hit the ship." He said.

"What are you talking about, my name's Nash and I'm here on vacation." The boy said.

"Yeah right, and you expect us to believe you." He said as I began thinking.

"Shark maybe right." I said.

"Right about what Ryan?" I heard Dine as she appeared next to me.

"About this guy, I mean we got hit by something and suddenly we run into someone." I said studding Nash hard. "He could be a barian." I said.

"Come on you guys." Yuma said as we looked at him. "He doesn't look like a barian." He said. "I mean why would a barian need glasses?" My brother then walked up to him as I could tell he was angry.

"Because he's in disguise Yuma, that's what the barians do." But before my brother could argue some more, we then heard Tori scream.

"Hey, that's Tori." I said as we all ran to where Tori's scream came from. As we ran I noticed that Nash was beginning to fallow us. "Hey Nash, why are you following us?" I said calling back to him.

"Why? Is it so wrong to go in the same direction you are?" He said as I growled. "It just so happens that I have friends in that direction too." He explained.

"Okay fine, but don't get in the way." I said not trusting him.

"Ryan that wasn't very nice." Dine said as we then stopped at what looked like a temple.

"This appears to be one of the number ruins." Astral said observing the scenery.

"One of the seven legendary numbers are in there." Yuma said as we then heard Tori scream out again as we all went in.

"Hey Ryan, this place is giving me the willies, do you mind?" Dine said as I nodded as she disappeared. We then saw Lightning, Rio and Tori atop a rock surrounded by snakes. While Lightning and Rio looked calm, Tori just stood there in panic as we then scared off all the snakes. When the snakes all fled I looked up.

"Lightning, Rio are you two okay?" I asked as the smiled.

"Thanks to you." They both said at the same time as I blushed. I then turned to see my brother observing a wall which was blue. I looked to see there was another one just like it but it was red. Yuma then walked over to the other one as both he and my brother looked ready to push. But before they could the stepped on what appeared to be a triggering mechanism at the same time that caused the temple to shake. We then looked to see a wall blocked the entrance.

"We're trapped!" Nash said I then backed up.

"Trapped?" I said worried.

"Don't worry Ryan." Shark said as I nodded. "Just keep your eyes and ears open for trouble." He said as I then saw Nash lunge towards my brother as I got in the way as he pushed us both to the ground as another wall came down on us.

"No!" I shouted as we were then separated from the group.

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths: With Nash, Shark and Ryan split from the rest of the group. They must put their differences aside and work to reunite with the rest. Along the way they find out that their fate lies in a duel with Yuma and Mach. At the same time Nash reveals a secret about him and Ryan begins to act strange when they learn about the legend of the ruins. Next time on Legends and Myths: Separation in Ruins Part II. **

**A/N: So yeah hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Hope it wasn't too short or anything but part 2 is where things begin. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars Legends and Myths. Now one thing that I forgot to tell you all is why part two is called Legends and Myths is because the two names given to the seven number cards used in both the Japanese and English versions of the show. However I'm going with the name from the original Japanese version because that sounds better than Mytherian. So here we go, hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Separation in Ruins Part II**

**Ryan's POV**

"No!" I shouted as the wall separated Nash, Shark and I from the others. I ran over to the wall pounding on it. "Rio! Lightning! Yuma!" I said with each pound I gave it.

"Easy Ryan!" I heard Rio's voice coming from the other side of the wall. "We're okay, don't worry!"

"Something tells me things are going to get worse." Shark said as he got up. I then looked over to see Nash get up as well. I then clinched my fist as I felt a rage of anger surge through my body. But unlike the one I had when I was manipulated by Vector, this one was for real.

"You!" I said as I grabbed the grey haired boy and pinned him to the wall. "This is all your fault!" I said. "Did you do this on purpose?!" I shouted at him as I had him by the neck as he could barely answer me. "Did you do this on purpose?!" I yelled again.

"No." Was all Nash could say. That wasn't enough to me as I let go of him as he coughed as I took him by the collar of his shirt ready to punch him.

"Ryan stop!" I heard my brother said as he shoved me hard as I hit the ground as I looked up at him. "What's gotten into you?" He said as I then realized what I did and looked over to Nash still recovering.

"I'm sorry Shark." I said apologizing to my brother. "I just lost control their for a minute there." I said as he smiled and put his hand out for me to reach, as I grabbed it and got up. "It's just that I don't like it when we are separated from Rio and the others." I said as he nodded and understood.

"I know I don't like it either." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "But don't worry, we will find a way."

"Hey are you guys alright over there?" Rio's voice called out again as we looked to the wall.

"Yeah, we're okay Rio!" I called back as we then looked to see the blue wall open. We looked to see a blue lighted tunnel.

"Hey Shark, the door on our side opened up!" Yuma shouted as Shark looked at him.

"Same here, it looks like we're going to have to split up for the time." He said as the three of us entered the blue tunnel. As we walked it grew quiet as only our footsteps echoed in the tunnel. I then looked at the gray haired boy.

"Hey Nash, sorry for what happened back there." I said as he just looked at me.

"That's fine, but just so you know I saved both of you and your friends life." He said as I looked at Shark.

"Well actually Shark is more than a friend, he's my brother." I said.

"Your brother?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, and the blue haired girl Rio, she is my sister." I said with a smile on my face. "We're a family and we look out for each other. And I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

**'****Nash' POV**

It seemed like Ryan and I have some similarities. Much like me he too tries to protect his brother Reginald and his sister Rio much like I did with Nash and Marin. I could see why he got angry at me thinking I separated from his sister on purpose.

"Ryan, I can see that we have so much in common." I said as the long haired boy looked at me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I too have two people who are important to me that I wish to protect." I said.

"Are these two people your friends?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Yes, they're far away now, but I know we'll meet again." I said as I remembered both Nash and Marin, especially Marin.

"We'll that's all fine and all, that still doesn't make me trust you." I heard Reginald speak as I looked at him. "The fact, is I still think you're the enemy." He said as he then looked to Ryan. "Ryan I think it's best to stay close to me." He said as Ryan then stepped quickly to his brother's side.

"Well think what you like, but I only save you and your brother because your friend saved me." I responded back.

"Fair enough." He said as I grinned. Little did these two realized that they did had the right to not trust me. I then looked at my crystal that was on my wrist as I still saw it cracked and sighed.

**Ryan's POV**

We kept walking as it felt like for hours till we came to an empty room.

"Looks like a dead end to me." I said as we then heard a rumble sound as we looked to see the doorway behind us closed.

"I'm guessing this is a trap." Shark said as I stood close by to him. Just then the walls began to close around us.

"It looks like it is a trap." Nash said.

"Then we better find a way to get out and fast." Shark said as the wall continued to get closer and closer. If only I could use my mermailian power to hold the walls a little longer. But one look at Nash made me think to what Shark said. If Nash really is a barian, now wouldn't be a good time to reveal my powers. Just then one the wall from the north of us opened as we all ran and made out just as the two walls slammed together. However the wall on top of the room we were in began to drop.

"Not again." I said as just then we looked to see another door opened as we all dived down and made it out just in time. "Made it." I said in relief.

"Don't get to comfortable yet Ryan, because I think our troubles are far from over." Shark said as I nodded understanding. "Whoever designed this must've hade a maze craze." He said as a blue light then appeared. We looked up to see Tori, Rio and Lightning.

"Rio!" I shouted with joy as she smiled at me.

"Don't worry guys, Yuma is trying to rescue you." She said.

"And how's that?" Shark asked as I wanted to know how as well.

"By defeating the knight that trapped you." Tori answered as we then saw the knight. Suddenly I felt something strange inside me when I saw the knight as for a second I thought I saw a horse with wings before seeing the same knight again as I stepped back and took huge deep breaths.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Shark said checking on me as I looked at him and nodded. Shark then looked back at the knight. "So what happens if Yuma losses?" Shark then asked.

"Then you will never leave here." Astral said as this made my heart skip a beat. Not leaving here was the last thing on my mind. "The traps here are connected to Yuma's duel." He said.

"It appears that when Yuma attacks a door on your side will open." Lightning explained. "But when he does he loose life points." She said as it looked like we were out of options.

"Even when separated, true friends will find a way to help each other." We heard the knight say.

"Of course!" We heard Astral exclaim as it looked like he had an idea.

"Shark, Ryan is there anything in your location that could help us win this duel?" He asked.

"We'll look around." I said as I did. Then I spotted something on the other side of the room. It looked like a drawing of some kind as I walked over to it. The drawing looked like horse riders in armor along with other men in armor led by a rider on a winged horse and surround the drawing was some sort of ancient riding. I then put a gentle hand on the drawing of the winged horse. "Like the one from my vision." I said as I then once again saw the image of the winged horse with someone next to it. I gasped and took a step back.

**Normal POV**

"Ryan?" Shark asked as his brother looked back at him with plain eyes.

"The mural, the mural is the key." He said plainly.

"That's it!" Astral said. "The test we must past is in the form of a puzzle." He explained. "It seemed that Shark, Nash and Ryan were separated from us to a location to find clues that can help us."

"Reginald, read the mural and tell us what it says." Rio said.

"I'd like too," Shark said. "But I need to check on Ryan I think he's zooned out again." Shark said as he walked over to his brother. "Ryan, Ryan are you okay." He said but Ryan was still in a trance.

"The knight and his horse, the knight and his horse." He repeated.

"Come on man, your freaking me out here." He said as he shook his brother a couple of times more until Ryan finally got out of his trance.

**Ryan's POV**

I then saw my brother with his hands on my shoulders as I looked at him.

"Welcome back Ryan, you gave me a scare for a minute." Shark said as I put my hand on my forehead.

"What, what happened to me?" I said to myself as the last thing I remembered was seeing a knight and a winged horse.

"How interesting." We heard Nash say as we looked at him. "This mural tells the story of a legendary hero from the ancient past." He said as I looked surprised as well as my brother.

"You can understand the writing Nash?" I asked him but he ignored me and went on.

"It's all about a valiant knight." He said. "Long ago this knight protected his kingdom along with a horse named Pegasus. Long ago he and his fellow knights defeated all the forces that threatened the land. In time the whole kingdom was in peace. Then one day the knight left to be with his family in his home village. But while he was gone, some of his fellow knights grew envious of the king. They began to think that they should rule instead of the king. Soon rumors grew of a rebellion against the king. The kingdom was then in peril." He finished as I stood speechless on how he could've understood all that.

"That's some story." Shark said.

"Then how does the legend help us?" We heard Astral's voice asked.

"The story stops there so I'm not sure." Nash responded as the room began to shake. We then looked up to see pieces of the wall began to fall as we got out of the way, dodging each one. Just then we all noticed another door opened as we made our way out of the room avoiding anymore falling debris. When we got into the room we saw the duel continue between the knight and Yuma. He then activated a card combination which meant Yuma had to send a card from his hand to the graveyard and loose six hundred life points.

"Hang in there Yuma." I said. He then activated his xyz monster Sky Pegasus special ability making Yuma loose the same about of life points he just lost.

"Shark does the mural resume in the room your in?" Lightning then asked.

"It does." He answered as I saw the picture of the knight and the winged horse again as I then saw the same two people as I put a hand on my head.

"Come on Ry, keep it together." I said as Nash continued the story.

"When the knight learned about the treachery, he quickly returned to the castle hoping to restore order. He begged the other knights to remember the oath they kept to hold peace and justice. However, the other knights were still too blind in their thrust for power. They then drew swords and attacked their friend. But the heroic knight remained loyal and refused to battle his former friends. The others continued their attack until he fell. Everything seemed lost for the hero but then his winged horse Pegasus landed between the rebels and his master. The horse was determined to protect the knight no matter what." He then stopped their as I felt that strange feeling coming over me again.

"So what happens then?" I heard Yuma's voice but it sounded faint.

"Sorry Yuma the story stops their again." Nash's voice said as I fell to the floor. Just then I saw the knight again with his back facing me along with a blue haired girl wearing some sort of dress. Then I had the feeling of heartbreak and anger come over me. I then began to hear voices in my head.

_So you decide to choose him over me?_

_No, it isn't like that! _

**_"Why should I believe you? I saw how you looked towards him. You probably think that he'll take better care of you then me."_**

**_"That's not true! I still care for you in fact I love you!"_**

**_"Enough! I don't ever want to see you ever again!"_**

My eyes then widen as they sounded familiar to me as tears began to fall from my face.

"Was that me and Rio?" I said as I blushed at the thought of Rio saying that she loved me.

"Ryan are you okay?" Shark said as I then looked at Shark.

"Rio? Is she okay?" I asked as Shark looked up at the blue sphere.

"Yeah she's fine why do you ask." He said. I didn't answer as I looked at her and then looked at Nash as I then felt the same heartbreaking feeling again but then it quickly vanished.

"Just checking." I said as I got up from the floor. _Why is it when I look at Rio and then Nash do I feel this sense of heartbreak. It's as if I see the two together somehow. But how is that even possible. _I thought to myself. I then looked up to see the knight dueling Yuma activating Sky Pegasus special ability, using what appeared to be his xyz monster's last overlay unit to eliminate Yuma's Utopia and the only way to save it was that he gave up five hundred of his life points.

"Yuma there's no way you can win if you keep losing life points." Shark said to Yuma. "Forget about us with your dueling skills you need all the life points you get." He said as the knight began to question Yuma again about saving us or himself.

"You must help us!" Nash said as both Shark and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"That's the most dumb idea I've ever heard." Shark said.

"Think what you want but I remembered the rest of the legend." He said as both me and Shark gasped. Just then the ground below us began to rumble as we both looked back to see that it was falling apart.

"With the rebels continuing to fight Pegasus the knight couldn't run away. So he stayed by his horse's side where they fought their advisories." He said as we were still amazed on how he knew all that. "Don't you get it? This legend tells us about trusting in your friends and sticking with them to the end no matter what." He said looking at us. He then looked at Yuma in the sphere. "Yuma, trust me and protect Utopia." He said.

"Why should he trust you?" Shark then asked. "You could be a barian!" Just then the crumbling floor got ever closer as Shark looked back and pushed me towards the wall before I could get caught as well.

"Shark!" I shouted as I saw Nash holding onto him. Then I saw Nash began to glow as I was surprised. "Could this be Shark's doing?" I said to myself.

"You were right Shark." Nash then said. "It's true and I can feel my power returning." He said as his glow got brighter. "Now all can be revealed." He said. As the glow then faded, I was shocked to see a familiar person in Nash's place, Dumon. "As you can see, I am indeed a barian." Thoughts about my nightmare then reappeared about him taking Shark away from me as I then got up.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Shark said as he told Yuma to ignore what the barian said earlier.

"In that case." I said as I summoned my trident as Dumon then turned around and faced me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ryan." He said as I stood my ground. "If you value your brother's life then help me rescue him." I just stood there not knowing what would happen if I do.

**"****RYAN, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO HESITATE." **Gaios's voice boomed in my head. **"DESPITE HIM BEING OUR ENEMY, YOU SHOULD ASSIST DUMON IN RESCUING YOUR BROTHER." **I nodded as his command as then ran over to Dumon's side and let down my trident.

"Shark, grab this." I said as he nodded taking hold of my trident. Just then I looked to see Yuma take damage from protecting his monster. "Yuma." I said as I then turned to Dumon. "Alright, on three Dumon." I said as the barain nodded. "One, two, three!" Together Dumon and I pulled up Shark as I then pointed my trident to him. "Don't move." I said trying to be the bravest I can.

"Yuma, I told you not to listen to him." Shark said.

"I know but I need to trust my gut as I need you to trust me." Yuma responded. We continued to watch Yuma's duel as he attacked Sky Pegasus with Utopia while the knight activated his trap card. Just then the floor began to give way as Dumon led us out of the room and safely into another. We continued to watch Yuma's duel from another room as we soon realized that the knights card combination couldn't work since Yuma only had less than six hundred life points left, and that meant the knight now revealed by Astral as Mach lost six hundred life points. Then Yuma activated a trap from his graveyard to hopefully draw a spell card, and he did. He activated it called Rank Up Magic Numeron Force which was the same one he played against Vector. He then targeted Utopia and performed a chaos xyz evolution to summon Utopia Ray Victory.

"Do it Yuma." I said. With Utopia Ray Victory, he activated its effect to give it attack points equal to Sky Pegasus. That gave Yuma more than enough attack power to destroy Mach's number and end the duel. "Way to go Yuma." Just then another door opened as we looked to see it was the same way we came in. "Hey guys, it's the way out come on!" I shouted, but Dumon and Shark just stood there as I walked over. Apparently they wanted to hear the rest of the legend as I listened in as well as Mach revealed he was the Pegasus from the legend.

"In the end the knights were moved by me and my master's sacrifice and stopped their rebellious ways. We then left this world never to be seen from again, or that's how the legend claimed. Since then I had no other master. But because the belief in your friends, I place myself in your service." He then turned into a card as it flew towards Yuma. My brother then faced Dumon.

"You're a barian, so why did you help us?" He asked as I wanted to know the same thing.

"I don't know." Dumon said. "There was something about that legend that inspired me to help Yuma." He said.

"Dumon." Yuma's voice said as we looked up. "Thanks for your help. If it wasn't for you I would've lost the duel." He said.

"No, my actions don't matter." Dumon said not accepting his gratitude. "If I hadn't told you about the legend, you still would've put your friends above you." He said as he then faced me and my brother. "I am certain we will meet again. Don't expect me to help you the next time." He then faced me. "And Ryan, we will duel again and next time I'll win." He said as he then disappeared.

"We'll see about that Dumon." I said as I looked at Shark. "Ready to get out of here?" I said as he smiled.

"You bet." He said as we made it out. We then waited as we were then reunited with the others as Rio and I embraced each other as we were grateful that the three of us were reunited again. I looked to Lightning who smiled and gave me thumbs up.

"I've been thinking a lot about our mission." Yuma said as we looked at him. "My dad trusted and befriended people. And the barians know I'm like that too and will take advantage of that. But I want to follow that same path like my father no matter what it takes. So I am going to keep trusting in others." He said as I then turned to Rio remembering hearing what appeared to be her voice.

"Hey Rio?" I said as she looked at me.

"Yes Ryan." She said flashing a smile as I blushed.

"You know I would never hate you right?" I asked as she nodded.

"Of course, but why are you asking?" She said as I just looked at her.

"Then promise me, follow me we will never get into a fight or an argument that would make us hate each other." I said as she then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said as I smiled.

"Well with that out of the way, who's ready to head home!" I said as we all cheered and headed back to the airship where we headed home.

**Normal POV**

In the mermailian dimension, Dine swam into the castle and approached Gaios.

"You called Gaios?" She asked as Gaios looked at her.

"Yes Dine, it appears something happened to Ryan when he was in those ruins." He said. "It appears that something inside him has triggered." He said as Dine gasped.

"You don't think it what remains of Vetrix's spell is it?" She asked.

"No, that was already destroyed when Vetrix was defeated." Gaios said. "I believe it may have to do with his memories." He said.

"Do you think he knows yet?" Dine asked.

"Let's hope not." Gaios said. "Because if he does, then I fear of what may happen to him."

**Next time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths: The gang travels to a new number ruins location. When they enter dark secrets will be revealed as Vector returns and he is not alone as he traps everyone except for Yuma. And at the same time Ryan begins to have more strange visions and voices. Next time on Legends and Myths: Shadow of Secrets. **

**A/N: Phew that was a long chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Also one thing came to mind. If Dumon was revealed to be the knight as some of you may already know if you watched the anime, then how come the ruins are in South America? Think about it. So anyway look forward to the next chapter guys. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. So here we go with the next chapter in the story so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 3: Shadow of Secrets**

**Ryan's POV**

Our gang was once again on the airship headed towards the next number ruins. Unlike last time when we left the school during the middle of the day, school let out early so we could meet up with Astral and Lightning.

"Let's see." Lightning said as she activated the map. "The ships system has located the next legendary number on a remote island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean." She said as I observed it was just south of where the ruins where we found the first legendary number.

"Sounds like this is going to be tricky." Rio said.

"By tricky, you mean dangerous." Tori responded as she had a point. When we went to the ruins of the heroic knight, Dumon, Shark and I had to survive a series of traps that were connected to the duel between Yuma and Mach.

"Well then, let's get this search started!" Yuma said as he took control of the ship as we were on our way.

"I suggest we get in our seats and buckle up." Lightning said as several seats appeared. "It's going to be a bumpy ride." She said as we all nodded as each of us got in a seat and buckled up. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to keep control of the ship." Yuma said as we all had the same bad feeling. Lightning was right as it was indeed a bumpy ride as the ship shook and Yuma kept bouncing all over the place.

"Yuma, Lightning did say to get in your seat." Tori said.

"The ride does seem more bumpier then when started." Rio said as we continued to see Yuma bouncing all over the deck of the ship. We finally made it to the island as we all got off. After a long walk we made it to the entrance of what looked like a castle.

"Well this is it." Yuma said. "The legendary number is in there." Rio was the first to walk in since she had the ability to sense any dark presence. She then stopped as she then looked at me.

"Ryan, can you come over here?" She asked as I nodded. I soon walked next to her when I felt a dark feeling coming over me. "Do you feel it?" She said facing the entrance as I nodded. She then looked back to Yuma and the others. "Yuma this place may be dangerous." She said as Yuma looked disappointed by her response.

"Dangerous?" She said as I nodded as I looked over at Dine who was shivering in fear.

"Yeah, even the duel monster spirit of the mermail that's with me is scared as well." I said. "I think it's best if we stay out of here.

"Then how do you suggest we acquire the number?" Astral said looking at us.

"Well, I guess we need to be careful." Rio said as I nodded as everyone went in.

"Ryan?" Dine asked as I looked at her and nodded as she disappeared as I went in to catch up with the others. As we descended down the stairs we looked to see drawings and ancient writings.

"All these drawings." I said.

"I know, they seem to be telling a story." Shark said.

"It's the story of the ancients and their sadness." Rio said as I then begun to hear groans echoed through the tunnel.

"Hey guys, you here that?" I asked.

"Here what?" Tori asked as I could only figure out that I was the only one who heard it.

"I hear them too Ryan." Rio said as I looked at it.

"So what are you two hearing?" Yuma asked.

"Can we please just get the number and get out of here." Tori pleaded but Rio ignored her.

"It is the grief of the people." Rio answered. "And the grief of those past lives sheds tears that cannot be healed by time." She said with a bit of worry in her voice. Suddenly Rio then glowed a green aura with matching green eyes.

"Rio?" I asked worried for her.

"This is the story of this cursed place." She said as she was in a trance. "Ages ago, a cruel prince ruled this island. He looked on all people with suspicion, so he drove all of his subjects into exile. Soon he realized, he left himself in exile." She than gasped as she was out of her trance and began to fall.

"Rio!" I said as I caught her before she could hit her head on the steps. She then looked up to see me.

"I'm fine now." She said as I smiled and helped her back up. But the moment I did I then felt strange as I saw someone in armor and holding a sword.

"Not again." I said as I went down to one knee.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Rio said as she looked at me.

"I'm fine Rio." I said.

"No your not Ryan." She said as I look to see her looking concerned for me. "Reginald told me that you acted strange when you were with him and Dumon you acted strange. I was worried that something happened to you so tell me what happened." She said as I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm not sure, I couldn't see him." I said.

"Well the important thing is you're okay." She said as she then hugged me as I blushed. "Just don't scare me like that again." She said as we broke the hug.

"Only if you promise not to scare me." I said as she giggled.

"It's a deal." We both smiled.

"Look I hate to break up the moment but we need to keep moving." Shark said as we both nodded and got up and continue to follow the stairway down. We then arrived in a room with five separate ways.

"So which way do we go now?" I asked as we all searched the room for clues.

"Hey look that pillar has a star on it." Yuma said pointing at a pillar. "Maybe it's a sign that we should go down those stairs.

"But Yuma that could be a trap." I said.

"Yeah who knows what could be down there." Rio said agreeing with me.

"Don't worry just follow me." He said as he walked down the stairway I looked back at the girl Tori, Rio and Lightning as we just sighed. While Tori and Lightning went ahead to follow Shark and Yuma, Rio looked back at me.

"Hey Ryan?" She asked as I looked at her. "If the same thing happens again like in the last ruins, want to hold hands so we don't get separated this time?" I then felt my cheeks get warm at Rio's question. When we were younger, I always held Rio's hand whenever we were outside together. But now that we were older to some it looked weird, but it wasn't to me because it was a sign that she trusted me to stand by her.

"Yes." I said as we held each other's hand and went down the stairs together. As we then caught up with the others we then heard a noise as it got louder and louder.

"What's that strange rumbling sound?" Rio asked as we looked up to the entrance to see a huge stone rolling towards us.

"Run!" Lightning shouted as we all ran as fast as possible away from the stone while Rio and I were still holding each other's hand. Just then Yuma found another star as she pushed it as it was a button that triggered a door with a small space as we all got in just in time as the rock rolled right past us.

"Well no harm done." Yuma said as we all looked at him.

"No harm?" Shark said angry at Yuma. "We followed your lead and we all almost got squashed." He said as Yuma just chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh." He said as I just looked at him.

"Yuma, sometimes I worry about you." I said.

"Welcome to my world Ryan." Tori said.

"Still, I wonder who left those stars." Astral said.

"It was probably my dad." Yuma answered Astral's question.

"Why would your dad leave those stars behind Yuma?" Lightning asked.

"He must've left the star symbols behind for the best way to avoid the traps." Yuma responded.

"Wow, now that was smart thinking." Rio said.

"Yeah I know." Yuma gloated.

"She was talking about your dad Yuma." Shark said. Just then Yuma leaned against something that didn't have star marking as several doors opened beneath our feet. I lost my grip of Rio's hand as I went down a slide and look to see Shark ahead of me. We then landed in what appeared to be in a jail cell.

"Hey Ryan, you okay." He said as I was slowly getting up.

"Yeah I'm fine Shark." I said as I then looked around. "But where are Yuma and the others.

"Hey guys?" Yuma's voice rang out. "Are you all okay?" He said.

"Yeah we're good." I responded back. "But where are Rio and the girls?" I asked worried about them.

"We're over here Ryan." Rio's voice rang out as I clanked over to see her hand waving out as I smiled waving out as well.

"Well I'm glad we're all safe." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm guess thing whole thing was a trap after all." Lightning said as we all agreed.

"So much for Yuma's father being special." Rio said as Yuma laughed nervously.

"Well, well look who's here?" A familiar voice said as we looked to see Vector in a new attire sitting on a throne looking menacingly at us. My blood boiled when I saw him remembering how he deceived all of us and almost let Yuma destroy himself.

"Vector." Yuma said as we all just stared back at him.

"Aren't you going to call me Ray anymore Yuma?" He asked in a mocking manner. "I guess we aren't good friends as we use to be." I said as I banged on the cell bar.

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't come in and mess with our lives you creep!" I said as he looked at me.

"You stay out of this fish boy, this is between me and Yuma." He said as I growled in anger.

"Hey don't call our brother like that!" Rio said as I was surprised.

"Thanks Rio." I said to myself.

"Anyway," Vector said ignoring my sister's remark. "you are all too late. For you see yours truly has already gotten the number." He said as we were all in disbelief. "But since you all went through the trouble of coming here, let's have fun and lets duel for it." He said as I had a bad feeling about his proposal.

"Anything to make sure you don't have it." Yuma responded. Vector chuckled as several chains came down from above.

"Well then let me get you out of their 'friend'." He said as he pulled on one of the chains as we looked to see Yuma's cell had opened. Then we looked to see Yuma sliding his way down the stairs onto a small platform as Vector laughed at this for his own amusement.

"He makes me sick." I said.

"You and me both Ry." Shark said agreeing with me.

"I should mention that if you don't know how the mechanics of this place works, there's no getting out!" He said in his Ray voice. "The number I obtained has shown me a lot about the Labyrinth of Screams." He said. "And by the way you're not the one who's going to duel, Astral is." He said as we all were surprised.

"So what's the point of putting Yuma on that platform?" I asked confused.

"Good question." Shark said as he was just as confused as me.

"Yuma don't let Astral do it!" Rio cried out trying to warn Yuma.

"Now, now this isn't Yuma's choice to make." Vector responded as Astral had no choice but to accept. "Now there's just one more thing Astral." Vector said as we all listened in very closely. "I am not your opponent for this duel." He said as we were all confused.

"So then who's his opponent?" I heard Lightning say. Then as if something answered her question, a black mist began to appear in front of Astral, we then heard an evil chuckle as a black colored version of him appeared.

"Number 96!" Astral exclaimed.

"Hey I think I remember that name." I said.

"So who is that?" Rio called over to me.

"He's an evil version of Astral, also known as Dark Mist." I said. "Yuma told me one time that after obtaining a number, it then took over both him and Astral and Bronk had to duel to defeat Number 96 to make him loose his grip."

"Wow a number that can take over? Unbelievable." Lightning said in amazement.

"So it looks like that number has teamed up with the barians." Shark noted as we all then held our breath, put on our d-gazer and d-visor as the two Astrals began to duel. They both managed to get out their ace monsters Dark Mist on Dark Mist's side and Utopia on Astral's side. However taking down Dark Mist with Utopia wasn't going to be easy since Dark Mist had the ability to half a monster's attack points and gains attack points equal to that half. But thanks to the equip spell Guard Robe Exchange, Astral activated its effect to give Dark Mist the same amount of damage that his number gained, as he only had twenty-five hundred left.

"Alright Astral!" I cheered as everyone else agreed it was a smart move.

"Cheer all you want humans, but take a good look at what Astral has done." Dark Mist pointed out as a giant swinging ax came out of nowhere and started slashing away on the platform Yuma was on as he ducked down to dodge it. "You see kiddies, it's simple if Astral wins, Yuma loses." He said as we all then looked on in fear.

"That's just low." I said as we watched helplessly as the duel continued.

"This is not dueling, its insanity!" Yuma shouted in protest of the stipulation but Vector sat on his throne laughing as if he was the mad prince from the story.

"Call it whatever you like its entertaining for me." Vector responded.

"Hey Ryan, can't you use your mermail powers to break us out?" Shark said looking at me as I quickly remembered.

"That's right I almost forgot." I said as I was going to activate my power.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Vector shout as he fired a blast at me hitting my pendent as I could feel his power surge through my body.

**Shark's POV**

"Ryan!" I shouted as I saw my brother down on one knee trying to wear off the pain from Vector.

"We can't have any interference in our duel now can we?" I heard Vector as he then laughed evilly. I glared at him.

"Forget about him Reginald." Rio called out to me. "Go check on Ryan."

"Right." I said as I looked back at my brother concerned for him. He was still on his knees with both arms around his body as was still showing signs of electricity running through him. "Ryan?" I asked as my brother then shot his eyes opened. The way he looked was scared as I then looked at his eyes, they were the same ones from last time when we were in the first ruins.

"No, stay away!" He shouted at me.

"Reginald, what's going on over there? Why does Ryan sound scared?" Rio asked as I just stood their ignoring her question and focused on my brother.

"Ryan, it's me Shark, your brother." I said but still Ryan looked scared.

**Ryan's POV**

In front of me with a someone who looked around my brother's age with a sword with purple and black aura glow around it.

**_"_****_You were foolish to challenge me. Now you are lost without your friends."_**

Then the shadowy figure raised his sword over him as I put my arms up.

**_"_****_Poison Slash!" _**

**_"_****_NOOOOO!" _**

"Ryan, Ryan!" I heard Shark's voice as I saw him shaking me.

"Shark, you can stop shaking me." I said as I could feel him shaking me.

"Thank goodness you're alright. You looked scared." He said as I then wondered what came over me as I then looked up.

"Shark, did it happen again, like in the last ruins I mean." I asked as he gave me a nod.

"Shark is everything alright up there?" Astral's voice rang out as my Shark looked to where he was.

"Yeah, don't worry, Ryan's fine." He responded back as he looked back at me. "Ryan, can you move?" He asked as I checked as I opened and closed my hands easily and rotated my arms around and move my legs up and down as I nodded. He gave me that family warmth smile that he rarely shows off as he gave me a hand up as we went to see the duel between Astral and Dark Mist resume. Astral was helpless seeing both me and Yuma getting hurt but this gave Dark Mist the edge he needed as he xyz summoned the legendary number, Number 65: Dijinn Buster. He used both the take away Astral's life points as he only had six hundred left and destroyed Utopia. This was giving joy to both Dark Mist and Vector.

"If only I had my mermail powers." I said holding my penedent. "But I believe somehow Vector's last blast disabled them for the time being." I said. On Astral's turn he was able to find a way to try to get rid of one of Dark Mist's xyz monsters by summoning and equipping Explossum on to Number 96. But Dark Mist just countered that as Astral now had only one hundred life points left. "Oh no, that means if Astral doesn't use Explossum on this turn, he's done for with that trap card Dark Mist has activated." I said. However Astral found a way like Yuma has and was able to put up a good defense. Even Dark Mist mocked Astral on his friendship with Yuma. Then he played something, I thought he never played, Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force to rank up the legendary number into a chaos xyz monster. "Awe man." I said worried. He then used both monsters to attack Astral and his monster but Astral somehow managed to bring back Utopia using a trap card. I then heard Yuma cry out again still doging the swinging ax. "We got to find some way to help them both Shark." I said.

"I know Ryan, but how?" He asked as I looked around the Labyrinth. I then noticed something all the surrounding areas also had platforms next to Yuma.

"That's it!" I said as I looked at Yuma.

"Yuma look there is a pillar right next to you!" I yelled out as Yuma looked and gave a quick look at me and smiled before paying attention back to the danger in front of him.

"Time to high five the sky!" He said as he jumped onto the ax and made it to the next pillar.

"Alright Yuma, that's the way!" I shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Vector said as he pulled on another one of the chains. I looked to see a large object dropping down on Yuma.

"Yuma, look out!" I shouted as Yuma looked up and jumped out of the way right on time and landed next to Astral. "Good job Yuma." I said with a smile. It was now time for Yuma and Astral to shine as Astral performed a chaos xyz evolution to summon Utopia Ray. Then thanks to a trap card, Astral managed to destroy the legendary number thanks to the trap card Superior Overlay's effect but Dark Mist managed to save Number 96 from destruction by using up its last overlay unit, the legendary number wasn't so lucky since it didn't have any overlay units it got destroyed. Also, thanks to Utopia Ray's effect by using its entire overlay units he increased its attack power by one thousand and decreased Dark Mist's attack power by the same number. "Go for it Astral!" I shouted along with Yuma as Utopia Ray went in for the final blow. However, Dark Mist counted with a trap card to stop the attack and sending one card to the graveyard to activate a spell card due to his trap card Chaos Return's effect and played Rank Up Magic Barian's Force. He targeted Dark Mist and xyz summoned Chaos number 96 Dark Storm. But to make matter's worse, since Dark Mist was connected to his xyz monster he too transformed into a barian like form.

"So what do you all think of my new form?" He said as I grew intimidated as Shark put a hand on my shoulder telling me to be brave.

"I wonder what Dark Mist has up his sleeve." He said.

"Something not good." I said. Then Dark Mist activated the other effect of his activated trap card, forcing Utopia Ray and Dark Storm to battle and both him and Astral took battle damage due to Dark Storm's effect. Utopia Ray attacked as he destroyed Dark Storm and both Astral and Dark Mist's life points went down to zero. "It's a draw." I said stunned at what I just saw.

"Fine." Vector said as we looked at him. "I'll have to destroy this place along with you." He said pulling on a chain as the entire area began to shake.

"Ryan stay close to me." I heard Shark say as he took me in his arms. I looked back to see both Dark Mist and Vector disappear and Yuma dropping only to be caught by Kite riding on Orbital who was a jetpack for him. Just then the bars then broke as Shark and I got out as we met up with the girls as we found a way outside. We all made it out safely and far away from the castle as we met up with Kite, Orbital and Yuma.

"So you guys are searching for seven special number cards." Kite said.

"Yeah we have one, but the barians have one now too." Yuma said.

"So it's a race for the final five cards then." I said as I then looked to see Dine next to me and nodded. The disabled spell that Vector put on my pendent subsided so I regained my powers. I then looked up as the sun began to set. "So who's ready to head home?" I asked as everyone smiled and nodded as we all got on board the airship and made our way home.

**Next time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. The crew takes a journey to Spartan City in search of the next number. There they run into Nistro and Dextra who decided to aid them in their search. But they aren't the only new faces as an old one returns and he is not the same as last time. Next time on Legends and Myths: Return of Old. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. So here we go and as always enjoy and leave a comment in the review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 4: Return of Old **

**Ryan's POV**

"Come on Rio, do I really have to wear this?" I asked my sister as I was in a dressing room.

"Yes, Ryan. I want you to look nice since we're in Spartan City." She said from the other side of the door. Yes, our quest for the rest of the legendary numbers had led us to Spartan City in Europe. Astral and Lightning detected the next number located in this European city. The city itself was once an ancient city but now the ruins of the ancient city now surrounded the modern buildings of it. With both sides now having one legendary number card, we had to step up our game so we invited Kite along with us to lend us a hand. However, he wasn't the only one as Luna had come along as well. Luna was upset with my brother Shark when he kept our mission a secret especially when he forgot that they were supposed to go on a date. If it wasn't for Rio, who made it up to her by inviting her along, our brother would've been in big trouble with his girlfriend. However, once we arrived Kite had told her to stay on the ship along with Orbital. Not wanting the two to be left alone, Lightning had volunteered to stay behind to keep them company. When we arrived in Spartan City while the boys were looking around for the ruins for the number, the girls took me along to a nearby shopping mall and Rio found me an outfit to wear.

"Okay there we go." I said as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing, I was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, a buttoned up shirt with a navy blue button vest and brown boots. I then stepped outside to where Rio and Tori were. "I don't know Rio, when I see myself in this I'm reminded of Dumon." I said as Rio came over to me.

"I know, maybe it wasn't the best choice for you." She said as I then looked at her.

"No I like this." I said trying to make her feel better as I looked at a bigger mirror outside of the dressing rooms and got a better look. "In fact, I think I look great in this." I said as I looked at Rio who smiled.

"I'm so happy to see that." She said. "See and that's what makes you different from Dumon. You're a gentlemen and very kind and honest to others." I smiled at her words as she then looked at Tori. "Now it's our turn." She said as Tori agreed. A few minutes later, after waiting outside and I was stunned at what they wore especially Rio. Tori was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt, white shorts and sandals with straps that went up past her ankles, and Rio she was wearing a blue stripped sleeveless shirt, a blue skirt and white high-heeled sandals. I never heard my heard my heart beat so loudly when I saw her in this attire.

"Wow Rio, you look beautiful." I said as I saw Rio's face turned pink as she looked away.

"Thank you Ryan." She said as I began to wonder if she had feeling for me.

"Hey what about me Ryan?" Tori said as both me and Rio looked at her as she was in a pose. "Don't I look great too?" She asked.

"Yeah you look great too Tori." I said. After we bought our clothes we went to go meet up with the boys.

"Hey Rio, are you sure Shark won't be upset about all this?" I said sill doubting about the clothes we bought.

"Don't worry, Ryan. I'm sure Shark and the others won't mind." She said flashing a smile at me as I felt warm in my cheeks again. We then met up with the guys and while Yuma had a 'are you serious look' on his face, Kite and Shark didn't seem to care. But then Shark looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Ryan, nice new duds." He said giving me a thumbs up as I gave him one back.

"Okay, okay everyone had nice new clothes, now can we search for the new number now?" Yuma said impatiently as we all just laughed.

"Okay Yuma don't get all up tight." Tori responded back as we began to walk around the city.

"So how are we going to find a number in this huge city?" Tori said looking at the tall buildings.

"We could ask the locals, or get a guide book." Rio suggested as we then heard Yuma yell.

"Yuma what's wrong?" I asked in concern as we all looked to see him getting freaked out at something.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!" He said pointing to a screen as a promo for a local tournament was airing.

"Figures Yuma, I knew you couldn't resist a duel." Tori said as Rio and I giggled.

"Not the duel!" Yuma said. "The duelist in the mask!" He said pointing up at a masked red haired duelist.

"Hey that looks like Nistro." I said remembering my old friend from the tournament, who was also one of Yuma's rivals. "And if he's here so is Dextra." I said looking at Kite who said nothing as I chuckled. Yuma had told me one time that he had a feeling that Dextra had a crush on Kite, and the look on the photon duelist's face that Yuma was right. So we all got tickets for Nistro's match and watched him win. Afterwards we headed to the locker room area where Nistro was signing autographs for little kids.

"Hey Nistro!" Yuma called out as Nistro and Dextra looked up and smiled at us. When the kids left we got reacquainted with the two in his room. "That's so awesome that you're a pro duelist now Nistro." Yuma said.

"I've got to say, you truly made a name for yourself." I agreed as he chuckled.

"Well thanks you guys." He said. "And now I have shot at a championship."

"So have you become a pro duelist too Dextra?" I asked the butterfly duelist.

"Nope, I'm Nistro's manager." She responded.

"It's a big change, but I'm giving young people hope. And with the new masked hero I'm doing, I can do just that." He said. "Kind of cheesy huh?" He asked. We all shook our heads at his question.

"I think it's kind of cool to give kids a hero Nistro." I said.

"I agree with Ryan." Kite said as we all looked at him. "What you're doing for these kids is great. I remember the same feeling I had when dueling for Hart and Luna." He said as we all smiled.

"Well at least some people around here value their siblings." Rio said as she then put her arm around mine as I looked at her. "Like Ryan here." She then gave me a wink as I felt warmth in my cheeks, as everyone giggled.

"So what else brought you to Spartan City?" Nistro asked as we all looked at him.

"We're here looking for some ancient ruins." Yuma said looking at him as we all got serious.

"Ancient ruins?" Nistro asked as we all nodded.

"Look why don't we talk about this at dinner, our treat." Dextra offered as we all smiled.

"That's great, thank you." We all said.

"I'll call Luna and Lightning to come down with us." Kite said as he called the two girls back on the airship. When they arrived at the restaurant Nistro and Dextra invited us to, Luna was excited to see the two. Much like her older brother, Luna knew the too duelist well. As we all sat down we all ordered while Nistro and Dextra paid for all our meals despite all of us saying we would pitch in to pay for dinner. When we were all done, we got back to talking about the ruins.

"So these ruins you talked about earlier, you think they're connected to your father?" He asked as Yuma nodded.

"Yeah, so have you heard about anything from the locals?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, I have heard something like that from the locals, about a legend." Nistro said as we all listened in.

"The legend tells about a ruined coliseum, haunted by a warrior." Dextra continued as I felt a bit spooked by this.

"A warrior?" Luna asked as the two nodded.

"So what else did they say?" Kite asked.

"The legend goes that the warrior, didn't use any weapons, only his hands. He then went on to become the greatest warrior ever." Dextra said. "His only rival was the prince of the city. The prince's skills rivaled his own and they came to respect one another. Even though one was royalty and the other was a commoner, they came to respect each other."

"However," Nistro said as we all looked at him. "this didn't settle well with the prince's advisors."

"And let me guess," Lightning said. "They wanted to find a way to get rid of the warrior right?" She asked as the two nodded.

"Correct." Dextra answered. "They accused the warrior of being a traitor and being a treat to the empire." She continued as we all began to look at each other with concerned. "The warrior said he was innocent and the prince believed him. But in the end, the warrior was found guilty and he was banished." She said as I felt a little sad for the abandoned warrior. "And so time past, the city decayed, and legend says that the spirit of the warrior still walks the coliseum." I then began to shake as Shark put a hand on me.

"Hey Ryan, you okay?" He said as I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, kind of spooked right now about a spirit haunting the coliseum." I said.

"So his spirit still haunts the coliseum for the false crime he didn't commit?" Kite asked as we looked at him.

"No, you're wrong." Nistro said as we all looked at him. "The reason is because the warrior never finished a fight he was involved in when he was accused by the prince's advisors. Since the outcome was never decided, the warrior cannot rest." Nistro said.

"The spirit is still there in the coliseum which are now underwater?" She said as I looked over to her.

"Underwater? But I thought those ruins where here in the city." I said.

"They are Ryan." She said as she pointed out the window as we all looked to see a giant pond. "The people of Spartan City were afraid of the spirit, so they build a large bank around the ruins and filled it with water."

"How can we reached the number if its underwater?" Yuma asked looking at the bank.

"Well, I can use my mermail powers to get to it Yuma." I offered.

"No you can't go!" I heard Rio shout in a worried voice as I looked back at her. "I mean, it's almost dark soon, so we should deal with this tomorrow." She said as everyone else agreed. I was still wondering on what made my sister snap like that but I had a pretty good feeling why. As night fell over the city, Nistro and Dextra got hotel rooms for each of us. While the girls were in one room, us boys were in the other. I was looking out the window of our hotel which faced the underwater coliseum as it glittered under the moonlighted sky still wondering.

"Rio, are you that worried if I approach any more number ruins?" I wondered to myself as my thoughts were then interrupted by Kite and Yuma's arguing.

"For the last time Yuma, my answer is no!" I heard Kite yell as I looked back. Yuma was on his knees looking up at the photon duelist while Kite had his arms folded and looked away.

"Aw come on please, just one more match." He said as I just shook my head.

"Come on you guys, I think it's about time we all go to sleep." Shark said as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing one of the pajamas that Nistro and Dextra bought for us. While Shark and I slept on one bed, Yuma slept on the other while Kite ordered a roll on to sleep in. I was then woken up by the sound of a motor as I looked down to see Nistro on his motorcycle.

"Nistro?" I said as I then got into my clothes Rio got for me and silently snuck out. I had a feeling where he was going and sure enough after getting some information by some of the locals I found him standing on the edge of the water bank that enveloped the coliseum. "Hey Nistro!" I called out as he looked at me.

"Ryan, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked as I smirked.

"Well I should tell you the same thing." I responded as he chuckled.

"Point taken." He said as he faced the bank again.

"Nistro, what are you really doing out here?" I asked him as I then walked up to his side.

"I just needed a little inspiration from a long lost spirit for my match tomorrow I guess." He said with a long sigh. "I'm kind of nervous when it comes to how big this duel is for me tomorrow."

"I know how you feel." I said looking up at him. "I always get nervous too before I begin a duel. But I always remember the ones who care and love me and that's what gives me the strength to go on ride a wave to victory in a duel." I said with my hand held up high as Nistro then laughed as I looked up at him.

"Thanks kid, I guess I needed something like that to keep my own spirits high." He said as I smiled.

"Hey no problem." I said as we gave each other a high-five.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel." He said as I nodded but before we could go we heard a loud explosion on the other side as we saw the wall crumbling and water flowing out our side then crumbled as we fell and everything around me went dark. "Kid, kid wake up!" I heard Nistro's voice as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Nistro." I said as I got up but felt a pain shoot through my right leg. "Ow!" I said crouching down. "My ankle." I said clutching it with my hands.

"Here let me look at it." Nistro said as he slowly lifted my hands away. "Yup it looks like you sprained it bad." He said as he then pulled out a pocket knife and cut a piece of his jacket off and wrapped it around my ankle. "There that should hold till we get a doctor." He said as I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. We then saw a bright light appear before us as we squinted our eyes and looked to see it was coming from inside the ancient building. "What's that?" I asked as Nistro helped me get back on my feet.

"Only one way to find out." Nistro said as we made our way to inside the coliseum. When we went in the light faded as we saw a young man in a cloak and appeared that he was holding a card.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Nistro called out.

"Yeah, because in case you haven't noticed tourist hours aren't until morning." I added as I then gasped as I saw who it was. "Alito?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I've seen you before, you were there when I dueled Yuma." He said as I smirked.

"That's right." I said.

"Nistro, Ryan!" I heard Yuma call out as we looked at him. "What are you two doing here?" He then looked over at Alito.

"Hey Alito, long time no see." He said happily. "I was worried that something had happened to you after our last duel." He said.

"Well as you can see, I have fully recovered and wanted to have a rematch." Alito responded. I felt that something was off as I then looked into the corner of my eye.

"Shark, Rio!" I shouted as I spotted them next to Kite.

"Ryan, are you alright?" Rio shouted out as I nodded before looking back at the young barian.

"Yuma, someone set up explosives to drain the bank and I think it was him." Nistro said pointing at Alito.

"Hey, you are a duelist aren't you?" Alito said as he then tossed the card over to Nistro. When Nistro caught it, he took a look at it and gasped.

"What is it Nistro?" I asked as I was worried.

"This card, this card is a number!" He said as I gasped.

"That's right, and you're going to use it against Yuma!" Alito said as I looked to see him pull out something.

"Oh no you won't!" I said as I summoned my trident and charged despite the pain in my right ankle. I then approached the barian, but before I could knock him out, he caught me by surprise when he then disarmed me of my weapon and held me up in the air.

"Well that was pathetic." He said as I tried to make him loose his hold on me, but to no avail. "Here, let me show you a real move!" He shouted as he then tossed me as I was sent flying into the stone bleachers.

"Ryan!" I heard Rio shout in horror as I then looked up to see her, Shark and Kite surround me.

"Hey, you okay Ry?" Shark asked as I slowly nodded as he and Kite helped me back on my feet. I then heard a voice shout as I looked to see Nistro now under Alito's control. Alito then challenged Yuma and Dextra to a tag duel with Nistro by his side. We watched as the two dueled, Yuma had summoned out his Number 34: Utopia and while Alito and Dextra had face down monsters, Nistro managed to xyz summon the legendary number card Alito gave him, Number 54: Lion Heart. Even though Lion Heart was weaker then Utopia, its special ability kicked in meaning it give Yuma the same damage he took.

"In other words, no matter what Dextra or Yuma do, they'll get hit too." I said as then the entire coliseum illuminated with blue lights as we saw thousands of blue flames. "Hey what are those things?" I asked as I was just confused as everyone else.

"Those lights are all the warriors who battled and were defeated here in the coliseum." Rio said as we paid attention back to the duel. We hoped that with Nistro controlled a powerful monster, it left Alito vulnerable but the barain emperor was already few steps ahead as his face down monster allowed Yuma's monster to attack Nistro's again. And with how many life points each had this would be the final blow. However with Dextra's help with her facedown, the damage Yuma took was halved as he only had four hundred left, but Nistro wasn't so lucky as his life points went all the way down to zero.

"Oh no, Nistro!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, your friend will be alright." Alito said as we were all confused at what he said. "Thanks to Lion Heart's special ability by using an overlay unit, he gives Nistro a hundred life points when his life points go down to zero." Then Lion Heart revived Nistro giving him one hundred life points.

"Man talk about a tough break." I said. But thanks to the other effect of Dextra's spell card she activated it put the legendary number in defense position giving both Yuma and Dextra a break. But just when we felt like we were out of the woods, Alito on his next turn summoned onther level three battling boxer and overlayed with his other one to xyz summon Battlin Boxer Cheat Commissioner. And Cheat was the perfect name for it as when it attack Utopia he switched all defense mode monster's into attack mode and changed the attack with another monster meaning he would have another chance to beat Yuma with Lion Heart. But then Dextra activated her other face down she set her last turn Butterspy Courage, to target her monster that was set to attack mode instead as Nistro's attack points once again dropped to zero and Dextra was down to more then half of her life points. But that jolting revive effect of Lion Heart activated using its second overlay unit to give Nistro one hundred life points again. "Come on Nistro, you have to snap out of this. Your our friend come on!" I shouted.

"Ryan's right Nistro. You're the kids hero!" Dextra said agreeing with me.

"It's no use!" Alito shouted. "Your friend is under my control." He said ending his turn with a face down. It was Dextra's turn again as she summoned Morpho Butterspy and special summoned Blue Mountain Butterspy in her hand since she normal summoned. She then overlaid both of them including the one that was flipped up into attack mode to xyz summon Night Papilloperative. She then activated her spell card Overlay Capture to take the last overlay unit of the legendary number.

"Awesome, now she and Yuma have the upper hand." I said but then we heard Alito laugh.

"What's that slimy barian laughing about?" Shark asked as we saw that Alito activated a trap Overlay Chain negating the spell that targeted his xyz monster giving Lion Heart its overlay unit.

"Aw man and when they were so close." Rio said. But it just got worse as Alito's trap card forced her monster to attack but Dextra was right there with him activating her xyz monster's effect to gain attack points for every overlay unit on the field.

"Looks like Dextra's monster got a boost." Shark observed.

"But all those attack points will hurt her more then help." Rio said knowing what will happen.

"So this could be a message from Dextra." Kite said as we all looked at him. "By attacking Nistro's number now, it will hopefully jolt him to his senses." We all watched and hoped Kite was right as Dextra attacked Lion Heart as her life points went down to zero.

"Dextra no!" I shouted as I winced in pain.

"Ryan you need to rest!" Rio said trying to sit me back down. We then looked to see Lion Heart's special ability activated bringing back Nistro one more time but when we thought Lion Heart's overlay units were all up, Alito activated his face down Numbers Overlay Boost attaching two cards in his hand to the legendary number since it had no overlay units.

"Man that barian just won't let up will he?" Shark said as we all held our breath on Nistro's next turn. Just when we thought it was all over for Yuma instead of attacked him Nistro activated a spell card from his hand sending all of the legendary number's overlay units to the graveyard to give Lion Heart six hundred life points for each one sent and doubling the damage, meaning it now had thirteen hundred attack points. Then Nistro activated another spell card doubling Lion Heart's attack points making it one hundred life points stronger as it attacked and destroyed Utopia as Yuma had only two hundred life points left.

"I think, I think Nistro finally snapped out of it." I said.

"Not really Ryan." Kite said as we looked at him. "Alito still has control over him, but I think when Nistro attacked him it helped him want to duel like a true duelist." He said. It was Yuma's turn as he activates xyz shift sending Dextra's monster to the graveyard and summon an xyz monster of the same rank as he summoned the monster Nistro gave him Heroric Champion-Excalibur and attached his spell card as an overlay unit. And with that he activated it doubling its attack points.

"Now Yuma has more attack power then Nistro." I said. But then Nistro activated his face down trap card Battle's Cry making Lion Heart's attack points double. But Yuma countered by activating his other trap to increase Excalibur by the amount of life points he halved. Then something happened as Lion Heart's attack points were halved. "Of course!" I said realizing. "Yuma and Nistro has one hundred life points left and since Heroic Growth only works when you have more life points then your opponent, that is not the case now." I said. "Yuma might just win this. But then Alito activated his xyz monster's effect using all its overlay units to stop the battle and activate a spell card.

"Now Nistro, use Barian's Force!" He said as we all gasped.

"Oh no, it will be like the duel against Dark Mist." I said remembering Yuma's other duel. But Yuma activates the last facedown he had, since Alito's xyz monster used up all its overlay units its effect is negated and inflict damage on him by the total attack of both Lion Heart and Excalibur as Cheat Commissioner was destroyed and Alito was defeated. At that moment all the spirits that were in the arena disappeared as I smiled. "Well, Yuma does it again." I said still impressed by how he dueled. Then we saw Alito disappeared as Nistro finally snapped out of the barian's control.

"Hey Kite, help me get my brother up." Shark said as both he and Kite lifted me back up.

"Thanks you guys." I said

"Don't worry, Ry we'll get those injury's healed up fast." Kite said with an assuring smile as I grinned back. Then the sun rose over the city as Yuma then found another one of his dad's coins and Nistro gave him the legendary number card.

"Two down, five to go." I said. After getting out of the coliseum, we wished Nistro the best in his championship duel as we headed back to the ship as both Tori and Orbital were waiting for us there. From there we watched the duel as Kite ordered Orbital to attend to my injuries. We watched as Nistro we were all happy, well almost all of us.

"How can you guys not have woken me up and made me miss out?" Tori yelled as we all laughed.

"Sorry, we thought we needed your beauty sleep." Rio said in defense. But Tori as well as Orbital continued to complain as we all laughed. "Oh yeah that reminds me." Rio said as she walked over to where I was. I was standing on a crutch along with bandages wrapped around my back. Rio then slapped me on the side of the face as I almost lose my balance. "That's what you get for scaring me Ryan Oliver!" She shouted as I got scared as she used my full name.

"Hey I'm sorry, but the good news is nothing bad happened to me." I said.

"Nothing bad, you got flung by a barian! How is that not bad?" She yelled.

"Guys, can we just get home?" Shark asked.

"Yeah let's go home." I said as I then looked at Yuma knowing that he was probably crushed by the actions caused by Alito.

**Next Time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths: While waiting for Shark, Yuma and Kite's return at the next ruin site, Ryan, Orbital and the girls meet up with Donovan as he invites Ryan to explore an unexplored temple he discovered. But when they get there they are met by Mizar as the two challenge him to a 2 on 1 duel. Can the duo beat the self-proclaimed Galaxy Eyes Master? Next Time on Legends and Myths: Dragon's Duel. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. First off I apologize for the mishap what happened when I uploaded the last chapter, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again so you all can read it clearly. So with that out of the way let's get on with the story. Before we do I like to send a shout out to Zexalloverforever39 for giving me the idea for Ryan dueling Mizar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Chapter 5: Duel of Dragons **

**Ryan's POV**

Another day, another legendary number to find. After days of complicated search, Lightning and Orbital managed to find the next location somewhere in China. While everyone was wondering about the next ruins, especially Yuma who was still wondering what caused Alito to snap, I was focusing more on what Alito had said.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" I heard Dine say as I looked over to her.

"Just wondering what Alito had said to us back at the ruins." I said. "Alito said that there were seven barian emperors to the others." I said remembering our encounter.

"I heard it too." Dine said as I continued.

"So far we have encountered him, Vector, Dumon, Mizar and Giarg. And there are two more out there meaning that they are probably their leaders. So it's only a matter of time before we run into them next." I said. "There is something else on my mind, they are seven emperors and we are looking for seven legendary number cards, I'm wondering if this is all a coincidence." I said as I looked over to the others who were having their own conversion.

"We'll I wouldn't worry about it." Dine said as I looked at her. "I would just keep to the task at hand and worry about all about that stuff later." I smiled at her comment.

"Thanks Dine." I said but then the ship began to rock as we began to bounce all over the place. "Orbital, report!" I commanded Kite's robot.

"We have arrived, but we are now facing turbulence." He responded as I growled.

"Oh great what else could go wrong." I wondered. Then as if my question was answered there was more bad news.

"The controls aren't responding and I can't steer the ship." Orbital said.

"Great!" I muttered.

"Then don't, it doesn't matter where we end up at just land." Kite said as I looked to see Luna cling on to her older brother.

"Here let me help you Orbital." Lightning said as she went to assist the robot. Then as if the situation got worse, the ship then made a crash landing. "Is everyone okay?" Lightning asked.  
"I'm okay." I said.

"Me too." Yuma responded as everyone else followed saying they were alright.

"Well you guys go on ahead, I'll stay behind to repair the ship." Lightning said as we all nodded and used the teleported to exit the ship. As we continued to walk to survey the area, Orbital then spoke up.

"Well that crash landing was a good thing." He said as we all looked at the robot.

"What do you mean Orbital?" Luna asked.

"I mean that we landed at the coordinates of number." He said as we looked up to see a tall mountain in front of us.

"You mean we have to climb that?" Yuma asked.

"Well, let's go." Kite said eager to get the number.

"About that Master Kite," Orbital said as I looked as steam was coming out of him. "that crash landing pulverized my circuits." He said.

"Count me out too." Tori said as we looked at her. "Heights aren't really my thing, so I'll stay down here, all alone." She said as she sighed.

"Oh no you aren't." Rio said. "I'm not good at rock climbing to I'll stay here with you." She said.

"You will?" Tori said as Rio smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's more fun when you are with company." Rio said.

"That's great, thank you Rio." Tori said with joy.

"Well, if you two are staying down here, I might as well too." Luna said as I saw Kite give his sister a nod of approval.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" I said as I then was pulled back by Shark.

"Not you." He said as I looked at him.

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You'll only slow us down due to some of your injuries." He said reminding me of what happened at the last ruins. "I want you to stay down here with the girls and Orbital and keep an eye out for any barians." He said as I nodded.

"Okay, but promise you'll be careful." I said as he smiled.

"Don't worry, I will." He said as I watched as he, Kite and Yuma began to climb up. Minutes have passed since they climbed up and we lost sight of them once they entered the clouds. Just then we heard a roar as we all looked up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That Ryan, was a dragon." Luna said as we all looked at her. Just then the mountain began to shake as several rocks began to fall, small ones so we only had to dodge them.

"I hope Yuma and the others are okay." Tori said.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine." Rio said as we looked at her. "It's us I'm worried about. I'm starving, but luckily I brought some snacks." She said pulling out some treats from a bag she was carrying.

"Hey I brought some too." I said holding a bag. "I guess we can have a little picnic while waiting for the others to return." I said as Rio and I began to give snacks out to each other. We were all enjoying our moment of quietness when we all heard something, footsteps.

"You guys here that?" I said as we all faced the direction of the sound.

"Yeah I heard it too." Rio said as both of us got up ready to protect our friends. The footsteps sounded louder and louder as we readied our d-pads but then out of the corner came a familiar friendly face.

"Hey you guys what's up?" It was Donovan as we both were relieved it wasn't a barian. After getting reacquainted he sat down to join us on our little picnic. "So you guys still on your legendary numbers hunt?" He said as we all nodded. "How's that turning out?"

"Oh you know, never a dull moment." I said as he chuckled.

"I bet." He said.

"So what are you doing here Donovan?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, because we haven't seen you at school for a while." Luna added. Donovan had to take a leave the school for a while but still received homework from his teachers.

"I'm here on a dig with a friend of mine." He explained. "I hope one day to be a archeologist."

"That's great Donovan." Tori said as he nodded.

"Hey speaking of which, I have something very cool to show you all." He said as I felt excited.

"Well show us then." I said.

"Ahem, Ryan we were told to stay here remember?" Rio said as I remembered as I felt disappointed.

"That's okay, I'll just take Ryan with me if he wants to see it." He said as my hopes were up.

"Okay, I guess you can go." Rio said as I hugged her.

"Thanks Rio!" I said as I then let go of her. "I'll be back before you know it." I then got up and went with Donovan as I looked back and waved at the girls. As we continued toward where Donovan was taking me, we heard another dragon roar.

"It seems that your friends are in a duel." He said as I looked up to the mountain.

"Shark, guys be careful." I said.

"Hey Ryan, keep up!" Donovan said as I snapped back to reality and caught up to him. After walking some more we ended up at the mouth of a cave. "Well we're here!" He said as I looked confused.

"A cave?" I said not convinced.

"You'll see." Donovan said as he picked up a lantern that was just outside the cave. "Well are you coming?" He said as I nodded. As we went in I began to look around to see statues and cave paintings of dragons. "Welcome to the Shrine of Dragons." He said as I looked confused.

"Shrine of Dragons?" I asked as he nodded.

"Long ago in the ancient times, there was a secret group of people of worshiped dragons for the noble things they did." He said as he then lifted his lantern. "And here are some of those legendary dragons, I believe you know most of them." He said as I looked as my eyes widen.

"No way, Critias, Hermos and Timaeus?" I said looking at the legendary dragons.

"And over there is Rainbow Dragon." Donovan said as he pointed to another dragon. "And I think you know these seven." He said as my eyes widen.

"The crimson dragon and the six signer dragons Stardust, Black Rose, Life Steam, Ancient Fairy and Red Dragon Archfiend." I said looking at them. "So what's the point of bringing me here?" I asked still in awe but confused.

"That." Donovan said as he pointed to something as I turned around. I looked and saw a huge stone tablet that had four dragons. On the top there was a huge dragon and at the bottom there were three more and one of them I identified quickly.

"Is that Tachyon Dragon?" I asked as an image of it came into my head.

"Yeah, I was going to contact Kite and tell him about this tablet." Donovan explained. "Luckily he's here right?" He asked as I nodded.

"So let's go get him." I said as Donovan nodded. As we made our way out of the cave we were met by an all too familiar boy with blonde hair.

"We'll I wondered what reeked of human." He said

"Mizar!" I gasped as he chuckled.

"In the flesh." He said as we stood our ground as he then looked at me. "I remember you boy, you are the one who humiliated Dumon in Sargasso." He said as he began to walk closer while we walked backwards. He then stop to look around. "I thought my Galaxy Eyes sensed a dragon aura." He said as we were both confused.

"Dragon aura?" Donovan asked as he then pulled out his number card.

"My dragon has sensed a strong dragon presence here, the spirits of every dragon known on earth." He said. "Tell me what is beyond this cave?" He asked as I smirked.

"If you want to find out that you're going to get through me." I said stepping forward.

"Count me in as well." Donovan said as he stepped besides me.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, after all your dueling a barian and you need all the help you can get." He said as I nodded.

"Okay then let's go!" I said as I put on my d-pad and d-visor.

"Very well," Mizar said as his duel disc appeared "but you both have sealed your fate." He said.

"Let's Duel!

**Mizar 4000 LP/ Ryan 4000 LP/ Donovan 4000 LP**

"I go first! Draw!" Mizar said as I looked at Donovan.

"Be careful Don, he has a very powerful Dragon type deck." I warned him only to hear Mizar laugh.

"Oh there is more then dragons in this deck you should fear human." Mizar said as I looked at him. "Observe, I can summon this monster without tributing, come forth Beast King Barbaros!" He said as the beast-warrior monster appeared on his side of the field. "Of course when its summoned this way it's original attack points now becomes nineteen hundred."

[Beast King Barbaros 3000-1900 ATK/ 1200 DEF]

"And since I control a level eight monster I can summon this Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon!" He said as his second monster appeared

[Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon 800 ATK/ 800 DEF]

"Now he has two level eight monsters!" I said worried for what was going to come next.

"How correct you are boy." Mizar said as he raised his hand in the air. "I now overlay Beast King Barbaros and Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon to build the overlay network. Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies that flows from far back in time! Arise my beast for we shall claim victory for Barian! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" He said as his over hundred monster appeared.

[Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: 3000 ATK/ 2500 DEF]

"Now you two have sealed you doom and shall tremble before the true Galaxy-Eyes master!" He shouted and then laughed as we stood their in fear of his dragon.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths: As Ryan and Donovan are in trouble from Mizar and Tachyon Dragon, they will have to use their most powerful monsters to defeat them. But will it be enough? Next time: Dragon Duel's Part II**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. So now here we go for the conclusion of Dragon's Duel. Also stay tuned for a special sneak peek at the end of the chapter for what's to come on Legends and Myths. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Chapter 6: Dragon's Duel Part II**

**Ryan's POV**

Donovan and I stood there with Mizar's Galaxy-Eyes looking down at us and letting out a huge roar. I was stunned, the duel had already started and Mizar summoned out his number on the first turn. We then heard Mizar laugh as we looked at him.

"Ah, those looks of fear in your eyes. That is the consequence you get when you decide to challenge me." He said. "So let your little fear session continue, even though none of us can attack on our first turn, I however can still deal you both damage with this Dragon's Gunfire spell card!" He said as a hologram of his spell card appeared. "Now since I control a dragon monster, I can activate one of this spell cards effects, dealing you both with eight hundred points of damage." He said as his dragon looked ready to fire. "Now Tachyon Dragon, fire with all your might on these two humans." He said as his dragon fired on both of us as we both flew backwards.

**Ryan 4000-3200 LP/ Donovan 4000-3200 LP**

We both slowly got up but I winced in pain more due to some of my still remaining injuries while Mizar laughed. "Yes that's right get back up so I can put you two down my next turn." He said. "And speaking of that I set two cards face down and end my turn." He said.

"Ryan, I think it's best if I go first." Donovan said as I nodded in approval as he then stepped forward. "My turn! I draw!" He said as he drew his card and grinned. "Since you control a monster and I don't I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" He said as his machine dragon appeared.

[Cyber Dragon 2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF]

"A dragon that's a machine?" Mizar asked. "What an abomination!" He yelled out as Cyber Dragon let out a roar.

"I think you should choose your words more carefully barian, because I think my dragon didn't like that comment." He said as he continued this turn. "Now I activate this, the spell card **Cybernetic Clone**!" When there is a cyber monster on the field, I can summon another monster of the same name from my deck, however its attack and defense points are zero, so I summon another Cyber Dragon.

[Cyber Dragon 2100-0 ATK/ 1600-0 DEF]

"Another abomination for the name dragon, how pathetic." Mizar commented again.

"We'll how's this for pathetic?" Donovan then asked. "I overlay my two level five Cyber Dragons to build the overlay network and xyz summon Cyber Dragon Nova!" His xyz Cyber Dragon then appeared out as it let out a mighty roar.

[Cyber Dragon Nova 2100 ATK/ 1600 DEF]

"You fool, now I activate my trap card Neutrino Dowsing!" Mizar said as his face down card flipped face up. "Now since you xyz summoned, by removing one overlay unit from Tachyon Dragon, I can send from my deck to the graveyard one normal spell card and activate it." He said as I was worried for which one it was. "And the card I send is another Dragon's Gunfire, so now both of you once again take eight hundred points of damage." He said as his dragon once again fired another fire blast at us and both fell backwards again.

**Ryan 3200-2400 LP/ Donovan 3200-2400 LP**

We both once again slowly got up and I winced in pain once again.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn." Donovan said weakly as his turn ended.

"Its my turn I draw!" I shouted finally getting in on the action. "I activate the field spell card Lemuria the Forgotten City!" I said as the duel field changed into the city. "Now all water monsters I control gain two hundred attack and defense points. And next I'll summon Mermail Abysspike." I said as the monster appeared on my field.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600-1800 ATK/ 1800-2000 DEF]

"And now I activate Abysspike's special ability, by sending one water attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard to draw one level three water attribute monster from my deck to my hand. Next I'll activate the special ability of the monster I sent to the graveyard, since the card I sent to the graveyard was Mermail Abyssheilde, I can special summon one Mermail from my hand and I summon Mermail Abyssmander in defense mode." I shouted as my second mermail appeared

[Mermail Abyssmander 100-300 ATK/2000-2200 DEF]

I then looked down to see the card I drew on my first turn was the card Chris had used in our last duel. He gave it to me as a little token of our friendship as I grinned. "And now I activate this Level Duplicate! Now for every monster I control, their level becomes double, so now both Abysspike and Abyssmander are level eight.

{Mermail Abysspike Level 4-8}

{Mermail Abyssmander Level 4-8}

"Now I overlay Mermail Abysspike and Abyssmander to build the overlay network and xyz summon, the king of the mermails, Mermail Abyssgaios!" I shouted as my mermail appeared

[Mermail Abyssgaios 2800-3000 ATK/ 1600- 1800 DEF]

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said as Mizar laughed.

"Oh this is going to be fun, prepare yourselves, I draw!" He said as he looked down. "Well what do you know, its another Dragon's Gunfire." He said as we both gasped. "So now you both take another eight hundred points of damage." He said as his dragon fired on us again but while I stood my ground thanks to my armor Donovan flew back.

**Ryan 2400-1600 LP/ Donovan 2400-1600 LP**

"Donovan, you okay?" I asked as he got up and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He said as Mizar laughed.

"What's wrong Mizar, can't use your Rank-Up card on us?" I asked as Mizar stopped and looked at me.

"Oh no, my Rank-Up magic is too good for you. Not yet at least." He said as he continued his turn. "Now Tachyon Dragon attack Cyber Dragon Nova!" He shouted.

"Not so fast Mizar, I activate the effect of my Cyber Dragon Nova, by banishing one Cyber Dragon from my hand, my dragon's attack points double." Donovan said as his dragon grew.

[Cyber Dragon Nova 2100-4200 ATK]

"Well we'll see about that, I activate Tachyon Dragon's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can negate your monster's abilities and its attack points return to normal and my dragon gains one thousand attack points for each card effect and attack again, go Tachyon Transmirgration!" He said as his dragon took a different shape as Donovan's dragon covered its wings and its attack points return to normal.

[Cyber Dragon Nova 4200-2100 ATK]

[Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 3000-4000 ATK]

Mizar's Galaxy Eyes attacked Donovan I looked helpless to help but then I saw him smirk.

"I activate the trap card, Cyber Reverse Explosion, now since you targeted a cyber monster I control, you take damage that I would've taken." He said.

"I counter your trap with this Damage Rebound!" Mizar said revealing his second face down. "Now the damage I would've taken is zero and a card you control goes back in your hand. But since your card is an xyz monster it goes back to the extra deck and your overlay units go back to your hand, but you still take damage equal to its original attack since it was a monster." He said as I then went into action.

"I activate the trap card Half-Bubble, now Donovan only takes half the damage he would've taken." I said activating my trap card.

**Donovan 1600-550 LP**

"Well you survived the first attack but you won't survive the second." Mizar said. "Now go Tachyon Dragon finished what you started." Mizar said as his dragon was about to attack.

"I activate my second trap card, Waboku, now I take no damage this turn meaning your dragon can't hurt me." Donovan said as I took a sigh of relief. "And last time I checked you have no more overlay units." Donovan said as what he said stirred something in my mind.

"Oh you think that well allow me to respond with this the spell card, Instant Overlay, now I can attached this card to my dragon as an overlay unit." He said as another overlay unit appeared around his dragon.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." He said.

"It's my move I draw." Donovan said as I was wondering what he was going to do next. "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode." He said as his dragon appeared.

[Proto-Cyber Dragon 1100 ATK/ 600 DEF]

"Now since Proto-Cyber Dragon is on the field its name now changes to Cyber Dragon." He said. "Now that will allow me to play this spell card Polymerization, along with the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon!" He shouted as my eyes widen to see the legendary fusion monster on the field

[Cyber End Dragon 4000 ATK/ 2800 DEF]

"No it can't be a monster stronger than my own?" Mizar said in fear as Donovan laughed.

"That's right barian, and even though my monster isn't a number it can still deal damage." He said as his dragon roared. "Now Cyber End Dragon attack Tachyon Dragon!" He said as his dragon attacked.

**Mizar 4000-3000 LP**

"Alright our first hit!" I said.

"You'll pay for that." Mizar said.

"I end my turn with a face down." Donovan said as it was my turn. I had an idea of what Donovan said earlier, but I had to draw the right card.

"Here goes." I said as I closed my eyes and then opened them. "I draw!" I said as I looked. "Perfect." I muttered to myself. "Since I control water monsters, I can summon this monster, my level five Blizzard Eagle!" I shouted as the air got chilly as the eagle appeared

[Blizzard Eagle 2000-2200 ATK/ 1000-1200 DEF]

"And when I use Blizzard Eagle to xyz summon it counts as two monsters, so I overlay my two level five Blizzard Eagles to build the overlay network and xyz summon Aurora Phoenix." I shouted as the Phoenix was summoned.

[Aurora Phoenix Rank 5 2000-2200 ATK/ 1200-1400 DEF]

"When Aurora Phoenix is xyz summoned by using water attribute monsters, I gain five hundred life points for each water monster, so I gain one thousand life points."

**Ryan 1600-2600 LP**

"And now I overlay my Aurora Phoenix to build the overlay network again and xyz summon, Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer!" I said. "And with each overlay unit it has it gains five hundred attack points, so it gains fifteen hundred along with the two hundred with Lumeria's effect.

[Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer 2200-3900 ATK/ 1600-1800 DEF]

"And now I activate the effect of Crystalzero Lancer, by using one overlay unit I can negate all the effects of your dragon." I said. "Go instant freeze!" I shouted.

"You think that's enough, I activate my dragon's special ability, by using its last overlay unit, I can negate all of your face up monsters effects and there attack and defense points return to normal and it gains one thousand attack points. So go Tachyon Transmigration!" He said as our monsters took different shapes and came out as both of my monster's returned to their original attack and defense points.

[Full Armored Crystal Lancer 3900-2200 ATK/ 1800-1600 DEF]

[Mermail Abyssgaios 3000-2800 ATK/ 1800-1600 DEF]

[Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon 3000-4000 DEF]

I grinned at the situation. "You just lost." I said.

"And how is that?" Mizar said.

"When you used your dragon's final overlay unit, you just negated its effect as a number, so its opened to be destroyed." I said as Mizar flinched.

"No that cannot be!" He shouted.

"Oh yes it is, and since Donovan and I share a field I can use his monster." I said as Donovan's dragon roared.

"But wait, both Tachyon Dragon and that machine have the same amount of… oh no!" Mizar shouted.

"Alright here we go!" I said but before I could attack a huge roar pierced the sky. "What was that?" I asked.

"It sounded like a dragon." Mizar answered. "It is the legendary number, its right above us." He said as I looked to see a portal open behind him.

"I am sorry, but it looks like you won't be destroying Tachyon today boys, until next time." He said with a laugh as he disappeared into the portal as his monster vanished.

"Wait Mizar!" I shouted but it was too late as the everything returned to normal. "Man, we were so close!" I said as I took off my d-visor.

"Maybe, but who knows what Mizar had up his sleeve if we did destroy his dragon." Donavan said as I nodded in agreement. "Come on, we were going to tell your friend what we found right?" He asked as I smiled.

"Lets go." I said as we finally exited the cave. When we arrived back the sun was already going down as Shark, Kite and Yuma and Astral were all there. Shark looked over at me and was angry.

"Ryan, I thought I told you to stay and look after the girls." He said.

"Oh Reginald, we could've taken care of ourselves." Rio said as we all laughed.

"Sorry about that Shark, but Donovan wanted to show me this cool cave full of dragon stuff." I said as I then remembered as I looked at Kite. "Kite, I wanted to tell you while in the cave, we found this stone tablet and saw a drawing of Mizar's dragon." I said.

"You did, where is the cave?" He asked.

"If you follow Donovan, he'll show you." I said pointing to my friend.

"I see." Kite said. "Orbital you're with me." He ordered his robot. "And Yuma, see to it that my sister gets home safely." He said as Yuma nodded.

"I can take care of myself big brother." Luna said as we all laughed. After saying goodbye to Kite and Donovan we made it back to the fully repaired airship ready to go home.

"So Shark, what did happen to the legendary number?" I asked while on the ship.

"Kite won it from the guardian and kept it. Something about how its connected to his and Mizar's dragon." He said as I was amazed. "And what about you did you find something excited?" He asked.

"Well you can say that." I said not wanting to reveal our encounter with Mizar. As we made it safely home, I wondered what other adventures on our quest awaited us.

**Astral: Origins, its definition: the point or place where something begins. But for Shark, Rio and Ryan, it is a word that may change their entire lives forever. **

**Next time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths: Every. Thing. Changes! Get ready for the Origins Saga. Coming soon. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the Origins Saga of Barian Wars 2. This will be the rest of the second part of Barian Wars leading into the third and final part of the trilogy. Also I apologize for the wait but I will try to pick up the pace on finishing this story. So I hope you all enjoy the Origins Saga and here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 7: Deep Sea Origins Part I**

**Ryan's POV**

While we were on our way to the final ruins, where the last two legendary numbers were located, I kept my eye on Rio. After our return from the ruins of Mizar, she began to start having nightmares. While Shark and I tried to ask her what they were about and after the ones I had that I could be of some kind of help, she refused to tell us which got us both worried. However, we had to be on our toes with this one. Astral had confirmed to us that the barians are indeed the humans from the legend of each ruin, including the last one that Yuma fisted which was transferred to Master Roku's place which was connected to Girag, meaning that the last two barians, who were probably still on Earth, would be on their way too and they could be the most powerful of all. My thoughts were then interrupted when Dine appeared right next to me.

"Um Ryan, I think you should look down at your pendent." She said as I looked down to see my pendent glowing.

"Whoa, how long has that been going?" I asked as I then heard Gaio's booming voice.

"**I DO NOT KNOW RYAN. BUT I HAVE A STRANGE FEELING. A FEELING THAT I HAVE NOT FELT SENCE…" **He paused for one moment as I was worried at what he was going to say next. "**RYAN, I THINK ITS BEST TO TELL YUMA AND ASTRAL TO TURN BACK." **He said as I shook my head.

"We can't, if we leave now, the barians will have two more legendary numbers." I said remembering that Vector of the barian emperors has the legendary number from his ruins.

"**RYAN, ITS FOR YOURS AND YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER'S OWN GOOD.**" He said as I was confused.

"What do you mean its for our own... augh!" I shouted as I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Ryan are you okay?" Lightning came over to help me.

"I'm fine Light, but I felt like as if some sort of strange force was taking over me." I said as I looked over to Rio. "Rio, can you sense anything." I asked her but she said nothing. "Rio? Are you okay?" I said but she said nothing.

_"__Turn back, turn back, they mustn't return." _A feminine voice said in my head as I looked around.

"Huh? Who's there?" I said looking around.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Shark asked as he then came over to me.

"Yeah, but I thought I heard something." I said. Suddenly the lights on the ship then turned off for one second, and came back on the next. Before I could ask what was going on, I then looked to see Rio gone. "Where's Rio?" I asked as we all began to look around.

"There she is!" Yuma said pointing at the monitors. "On the deck!" She said as we all looked.

"She's out there in the storm!" I said as I ran to the portal that connects to the deck outside.

"I'm right behind you bro!" Shark said as we both entered the portal. We then made it outside in the middle of a rainstorm at sea. We then looked to see Rio on the edge looking down at the raging waters below. "Rio!" Shark shouted again as Rio fell overboard. We were both surprised as we went to the edge to see her splash right into the ocean. "Rio!" Shark cried out again as he jumped overboard.

"Shark no!" I said as I then instantly summoned my mermailian artillery weapon, and close my eyes. As I took a deep breath I shot my eyes wide open and jumped to fallow. I then turned my body fully as I pointed up at the edge of the ship. "Grapple Mode!" I said as the head piece of the trident shot up. It nearly missed if Lightning hadn't shown up to grab it. "Lightning." I said as thankful voice as I heard a splash to see that Shark was underwater now. I then felt the line I was holding move as I looked up to see Lightning was slowly losing her grip but she wouldn't let go. She was then pushed overboard by the force of the wind blowing as we both plummeted into the ocean below as I saw nothing but darkness.

"Ryan, Ryan wake up!" I heard a girl's voice as I looked up to see Lighting over me. By the look on her face she seemed grateful that I was okay. "Thank goodness, I thought I had feared the worse." She said as I slowly got up. I then looked up to see that we were in some sort of cave.

"Hey Lightning, where are we?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I don't know Ryan. You blanked out the minute we went into the ocean, I tried to grab you and head up to the surface, but the current was too strong. Then you pendent glowed brightly and we ended up here." She said as we both looked around. We saw that the cave walls were decorated with what appeared to be ancient drawings and writing. For some strange reason, when I saw the writing it's as if I understood it like Dumon did back at the first ruins we visited. "Ryan look a door!" Lightning shouted as I looked to see a door carving on the west side of the cave. We then ran to it but we didn't find a way to open it. "Hey Ryan look." She said pointing to something on the side of the door. "A carving, and it appears to be in the shape of your pendent." I was surprised to see that there was a carving shaped as my pendent. I grabbed my pendent as I looked at it before I reached out with it towards the carving. Suddenly the room shook as we looked to see the door then open.

"I have a feeling that we should go in." I said as I then walked in with Lightning following straight behind me. The door then closed as we were then in complete darkness. Just then my pendent began to glow as the ancient writing like the ones we saw in the previous room began to glow a light blue like my pendent. "Let's follow the glow." I said as I moved forward. "Hopefully where ever its leading us, it will lead us to Shark and Rio." I said with high hopes.

"I wish Rio was here." Lightning said. "Then she could tell what these writing mean." She said as I looked to the writing. Once again the feeling that I knew what they meant began to creep in. I studied each writing closely as I understood each ancient word.

"Call me crazy, but I think I understand what each one means." I said. "I think they all talk about an ancient underwater race, sworn to protect the people of the surface in peace and harmony." I said as I then looked to see a drawing of a group of cloaked people in a circle with their hands raised and in the middle of the circle was a bearded face. "And I think that these people prayed to the this race in times of need." I said as I then heard Lightning gasp.

"Ryan, look at the drawing in the middle of the circle." She said as I looked to study it more closely. My eyes then widen as I pulled out Gaios's card from my deck. I held it out right next to the drawing as I saw a resemblance. We then followed that drawing to another group of drawings where it appears to have been a young man leading what looked like the mermails from my deck into battle. "Ryan what do you think it means?" Lightning asked. But before I could answer a light from where we were walking to light up. I then looked at Lightning.  
"Come on, let's get out of here." I said as I ran to the light with Lightning following in tow. We then entered the light as it led us to another room. It was amazing as the ceiling was made of glass and all around us were stone statues with tridents. There was water coming out from a small waterfall on the side.

"Ryan look." Lightning said pointing to a cloaked figure at the end of the path on the edge of the water. We then slowly approached the figure but then stopped when it turned around.

"I thought I told you all to never come here." The figure said in a feminine voice as we figured it was a girl in front of us. "Now you have doomed the world with the arrival of the king and princess from the other world." She said as she looked towards me and gasped. "And you, why do you carry the symbol of the council?" She asked as we were both confused at what she meant. "Very well thief, if you don't answer my question, then you shall be punished." She said as two bright glowing orbs which resembled her eyes along with a third blue light that came from her neck glowed. Suddenly the walls around us started shake, as Lightning and I began to look around as we saw the eyes of the stone statues began to glow. Then they moved from their positions with their tridents in hand and splashed into the small pool as they approached us. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy coming from my pendent as I then felt like I knew what to do. I lifted up my left hand as they all had stopped.

**Mystery Girl's POV**

I stood their amazed at how this boy was using the pendent much like mine. The statues then stopped as they turned back to normal. Just who was this boy, and why did he look so familiar. I thought it was him, but it couldn't be. His soul was sealed in the very same pendent that the boy wore around his neck before it was stolen thousands of years later by a man. And yet he looks both like the person I knew and the man.

**Ryan's POV**

I gasped after all the energy I used up to stop the statues.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Lightning asked coming over to check on me as I looked up at her and nodded. I then looked down at my pendent.

"Its strange, but it felt like I knew how to use the unknown power of the pendent." I explained.

"Like with all of that writing back there?" She asked as I nodded as I looked back up at the girl.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We are just here to look for two legendary number cards." I explained as she looked surprised.

"No, I told him not to." She said to herself as we both looked confused. "The prophecy I predicted, it's all coming true." She then looked at me. "So you are him, you've returned after all these years." She said as I was even more confused.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." I said. "We are just trying to find a way to get back to our friends."

"I am welcome to help you old friend." She said still confusing me with someone else. "But first I have to know if it is really you." She then streached out her right arm as a duel disk appeared.

"So you want to duel me?" I asked as she nodded as I smirked. "Okay, but just a fair warning, I'm pretty good." As I then pulled out my d-pad and d-visor.

"Ryan, are you sure?" Lightning asked. "Shark and Rio are still out there and they could need our help."

"Don't worry, Lightning as soon as I'm finished with her, she'll lead us back to the others." I said as I put on my visor and pad. _Shark, Rio wherever you two are, just hold on I'll be there soon. _I thought to myself.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted as the duel began.

**Mystery Girl 4000 LP/ Ryan 4000 LP**

"I shall go first, I draw!" The girl said as I was prepared for anything. "I play the field spell, A Legendary Ocean." She said as the entire scenery changed to match the card. "Now all water monsters in either of our hands loose one level and gain two hundred attack and defense points." She said as I then grunted at myself.

"That's just great." I said.

"I then summon out Atlantean Marksman!" She said as her fish like monster appeared.

[Atlantean Marksman 1400-1600 ATK/0-200 DEF]

"An Atlantean monster?" I asked as the monster seemed familiar to me even though I never dueled against it before.

"Yes, in another time, the Atlanteans were yours and the Mermails when you went to protect a faraway kingdom." She said as I still had now idea what she was talking about. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Okay, it's my move, I draw!" I said as I looked down at my monsters. All of them were one level less than their original, and since I didn't have my own ace field spell in my hand, or any of my go to cards I would have to make do with what I got. "I summon out Mermail Abysslung." I said as my monster appeared on the field. "It may be a level three monster now, but thanks to its special ability it gains three hundred attack points and thanks to your field spell since its treated as Umi it gains two hundred extra attack points as well as defense points.

[Mermail Abysslung 1400-1700 ATK/1800-2000 DEF]

"Now Abysslung, attack her Marksman!" I commanded my mermail as it attacked her atlantean.

"I activate my trap card Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord!" The female duelist shouted as she flipped face up on of her set cards. "Now until the end of this turn, all level three or lover water attribute monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." She said.

"That maybe." I responded. "But I can still deal damage to you." Abysslung was about ready to strike her water monster.

"Well then it's a good thing I have this other trap card in my disposal, Tornado Wall!" She shouted as a tornado surrounded her monster. "This card can only activate when there is a Umi field spell is activated. And since my field spell A Legendary Ocean is treated as a Umi field spell its effect activates, now I can't take any damage from your attacking monsters." She said as Lung was blown back to my side of the field. I grunted in frustration as I had my options limited on what to do next.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." I said.

"It's my move I draw!" She shouted as she looked and grinned. "I now summon out Atlantean Dragoons! And thanks to Legendary Ocean its attack and defense points increase." She said as she summoned another one of her Atlantean monsters.

[Atlantean Dragoons 1800-2000 ATK/ 0-200 DEF]

"Now with Dragoons on the field, all level three or lower Sea Serpent monsters I control can attack you directly." She said as I gasped. "Now Atlantean Dragoons attack directly!" She said as her dragon riding monster attacked me as I felt the pain.

Mystery Girl 4000 LP/ Ryan 4000-2000 LP

"Ryan, are you alright?" Lightning asked as I looked over at her and nodded.

"And now it is your turn Marksman, attack the boy directly!" She said as her Marksman too attacked me.

Mystery Girl 4000 LP/ Ryan 2000-400 LP

"Since my Marksman dealt battle damage, its special ability activates, I can summon another Atlantean from my deck as long as its level four or under, and I summon Legendary Atlantean Tridon!" She said as a small dragon like monster appeared.

[Legendary Atlantean Tridon 1600-1800 ATK/800-1000 DEF]

"And with Tridon out on the field I can activate its special ability, I can tribute this card along with another sea serpent monster on the field to summon this from my deck." She said. "I tribute Tridon and Dragoons to special summon this." She said as she rose both arms in the air. "Oh great beast of the sea, please hear my prayer send me your strength and give me victory, I summon Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon!" She said as a bigger version of Tridon appeared

[Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon 2800-3000 ATK/ 1600-1800 DEF]

I stood there in fear of the enourmous creature, it was just as big as Gaios."

"Now Poseidra shall deliver the final blow and bring me victory, go Oceanic Blast!" She shouted as her dragon prepared to fire.

"I activate the trap card Bubble Bringer!" I shouted a bubbles began to float all around.

"Now any level four or higher monsters can not attack directly, meaning your Poseidra's attack is caput." I said as its attack stopped.

"So you managed to stop my attack, however this isn't the end of my turn." She said as she activated a spell card. "I activate this, Marksman's Harpoon, since I control an Atlantean Marksman, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, so say goodbye to your Abysslung." She said as a harpoon appeared in the hand of her marksman as it fired and destroyed my mermail.

"Lung, no!" I shouted as she then grinned.

"I end my turn from there." She said as I then fell to my knees. "I guess I was wrong." The girl said as I looked up at her. "You really aren't the boy I knew thousands of years ago. Because by the way you look, he wouldn't give up so easily!" She shouted as I then felt something in me, the feeling of determination.

"Listen, I don't know who you are talking about. But like him or not I too will not give up, I have my friends, family and most importantly my deck to back me up!" I said as my deck began to glow. "My deck believes in me, so I believe in them. Now let's see what kind of a comeback I can make!" I said as I prepared for my next turn.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths: As Ryan begins making a comeback in the duel with the mysterious guardian girl, he summons monsters that are familiar to her including his ace monster. She soon reveals herself and tells Ryan that she knew him from the past. Next time on Legends and Myths: Deep Sea Origins Part II. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths and Part II of Deep Sea Origins where everything about Ryan will be reviled. So enjoy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 8: Deep Sea Origins Part II**

**Ryan's POV**

"I draw!" I shouted with only four hundred life points left. Before I made my move I thought I could see myself in different clothing. "Come on Ryan, keep it together." I muttered I muttered to myself. I then looked at the card I drew and grinned. Then as I placed the card in my hand I could see my moves for this turn forming in my head. "Prepare yourself guardian, I'm going to win this duel!" I shouted. "I summon Mermail Abysspike in attack mode!" I shouted. "And thanks to your Umi like field spell it gains two hundred attack and defense points.

[Mermail Abysspike 1600-1800 ATK/1800-2000 DEF]

When I summoned out Abysspike I could felt like I've seen him before like when I summon Abysslung. I felt like besides besides Dine, he was the most loyal of mermails. He then look at me and nodded as I nodded back. "I now activate Abysspike's special ability by sending one water attribute monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can select one level three or below monster from my deck and move it to my hand. I said as a card drew out from my deck. "Your field spell may have lowered the levels of monsters in our hands and on the field, but not in the deck or graveyard. And I know what monster I choose from my deck." I said. "And since I drew this card from my deck to my hand thanks to a card effect, I can special summon it. I summon Mermail Abyssdine!" I said as my other most loyal of mermail appeared on the field

[Mermail Abyssdine 1000-1200 ATK/200-400 DEF]

"D-dine?" I heard the mysterious girl asked as I look at her. She then took off her hood to reveal a light skinned girl with short blue hair, and matching blue eyes.

"Aqua, is that really you?" Dine asked as I looked at her.

"Dine you know this girl?" I asked her as Dine looked at me.

"Of course, she's an old friend of mine and the mermails." She said.

"It's true." I heard the girl named Aqua said. "In fact, I know every mermail in your deck. That is why they look so familiar to me, just like you." She said. "So tell me, is Gaios with you as well?" She asked as I was surprised. "If he is with you then show me." She said as I grinned.

"Okay, but you ask for it." I said. "I now activate Abyssdine's, since she was special summoned I can special summon one level three or lower mermail from my graveyard, and I special summon Mermail Abysslinde!" I said as the third mermail appeared.

[Mermail Abysslinde 1500-1700 ATK/1200-1400 DEF]

"Well here we go." I said with a grin. "You wanted Gaios, well I'll give him to you." I said. "I now play this Tannhauser's Gate!" I said as all three of my mermails glowed. "There's another mistake you made when you placed A Legendary Ocean. And thanks to this spell card it will make you regret you played it. With this I can now combine the levels of all my monster's I control. I have two level twos and a level three monster thanks to your field spell's ability, so now Abyssdine, Abysslinde and Abysspike are all level seven monsters." I said.

{Mermail Abysspike Lv. 3-7}

{Mermail Abyssdine Lv. 2-7}

{Mermail Abysslinde Lv. 2-7}

"You want Gaios, well I'll give him to you." I said as Linde and Dine turned into orbs of light. "I overlay my level seven Mermail Abyssdine and Abysslinde." I said. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon the king of the ocean, I xyz summon Mermail Abyssgaios!" I said as the romm we were in began to shake as Gaios appeared

[Mermail Abyssgaios 2800-3000 ATK/1600-1800 DEF]

"I now equip Gaios with this Abyss-scale Cestus, now he gains eight hundred attack points." I said as his armor attached to it.

[Mermail Abyssgaios 3000-3800 ATK]

My own clothes began to glow. "It's time." I said. "Go Super Mermailian Armor!" I shouted as my armor appeared.

**Aqua's POV**

I gasped at what I saw. This boy Ryan, he bared the armor of the mermails, and Gaios was with him too. It was just like that day thousands of years ago.

"So, you really have returned to us after all this time." I muttered to myself as I pictured Ryan like just he looked thousands of years ago when he had a different name. "Wait." I said holding my hand up "That's enough." I said.

**Ryan's POV**

"What do you man that's enough, I haven't even attacked you." I said confused.

"I've gathered enough information to see who you really are Ryan." She said as she then shook her head. "No, that's not your true name." She said as I was confused more.

"My true name?" I asked confused.

"**YES RYAN, YOUR TRUE NAME." **Gaios said as I looked up at him. "**IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME, GUARDIAN AQUA**." He said looking at the girl as I then turned to Aqua who bowed.

"I have waited for your return Gaios, as promised I have keeped watched over the temple after all these years, along with the Atlanteans you summoned to protect it alongside me." She said as I was confused.

"Okay what's going on here, how do you all know each other?" I said still confused.

"So you don't remember?" Aqua asked as I looked at her. "I see." She said as she then looked at Gaios. "Gaios, with your permission, I think it's time for him to remember." I heard her said as I looked back up at my Mermail.

"**I AGREE, AND WITH EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPEN SO FAR SINCE WE ARRIVED, I THINK HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT HIS PAST." **Gaios said.

"Very well then." Aqua said as the field spell and the duel monsters disappeared but Gaios remained. Just then a glow came from Aqua's necklace as I looked. Suddenly the room began to glow as I was blinded by the light.

"What's going on?" I said as the light completely blinded me.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: So Ryan's origin story will be in Part three which will be uploaded along with this one so don't worry, you will all see how it all ends. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and this is the Origins Story of Ryan Oliver in the past and the conclusion of Deep Sea Origins. So hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal. **

**Chapter 9: Deep Sea Origins Part III**

"And now presenting from the Lemurian Islands, Priest Dylan." A presenter said as right next to him was a boy in his teens with long black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and light skin. He wore a sleeveless light blue shirt and navy blue pants, wearing blue boots and a white cape. He walked down the stairs into a banquet hall surrounded by others around his age. He walked until he stopped at the foot of a throne as before him was boy around his age in golden armor over a mesh shirt, a gauze on his left arm, a light brown shirt, silver pants and a blue cape. His appearance was dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair. Dylan kneeled before the thrown in respect.

"Welcome Priest Dylan, and thank you for receiving our invitation to our youth gala." The boy sitting on the thrown said.

"Thank you Prince Nash." Dylan said as he rose. "If I may ask, but don't you have a sister?" He asked.

"Do you mean me?" A sweet voice said as they looked to see a girl with dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs wearing a long white hood, white heeled sandals and a white dress and three gold rings on her legs.

"I was wondering where you wondered off to sister." Nash said with a smile on his face. "Dylan this is my sister, our own priestess as well as princess Marin." He said.

"Sorry I wondered off like that brother, I was trying to avoid some of the admirers." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I could see why, it's hard to not notice a pretty face like yours." Dylan said with his cheeks turning light pink as Marin's did the same.

"Well thank you very much Priest Dylan." Marin said.

"Please just Dylan is fine." The young priest said.

"Okay, but in return you must refer to us as just Nash and just Marin." The blue haired girl said in a teasing voice as the three of them laughed. As the gala continued the three of them had gotten along very well. But as the night grew on Dylan had stepped outside for some air.

"Tired already?" A voice said as Dylan turned around to see Marin. Dylan nodded as Marin joined him as they looked up at the night sky.

"I know you're going to enjoy your stay here in the kingdom." Marin said.

"I think I'm enjoying it already." Dylan said as he looked into Marin's eyes as she did the same. Then their faces were closing in on each other as they realized what they were doing before looking away.

"I-I think I should go see my brother." Marin said as she ran back into the hall.

"Ryan, Ryan can you hear me wake up!" A voice shouted in the distance as Dylan looked around.

"Who's there, show yourself." Dylan said as a bright light began to blind him completely.

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up as I looked up to see Lightning looking down at me.

"Ryan are you okay?" She asked as I nodded. She reached down to grab me as I took her hand and she lifted me up. I then realized I was in the same room as I saw Gaios above us and across from us was Aqua.

"What, just what was that I saw?" I asked her.

"Those were just pieces from your memories Dylan." She said with a serious look on her face

"And those two that I saw, were they?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes those are the past selves of your brother and sister, however in the past they were called Nash and Marin." She said.

"So I was some sort of priest from these Lumerian Islands?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, you were sent away to the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean for a five month retreat." She said. "The people of the Lumerian Islands and those of the United Lands have all ways been allies. And while you were a priest who prayed to the guardian Mermails you were also a great warrior." She said as her facial expression soften. "I should know because I was there with you the whole time." She said as I then saw a vison of me and her as kids and me giving her some kind of necklace made of a shell. I took a step backwards and gasped.

"Ryan, are you alright?" Lightning asked as the same feeling that came over me when we were in Dumon and Vector's ruins returned. I then looked at her and nodded.

"So let me guess this is the temple where we prayed." I said as she nodded.

"Yes and above us are the ruins of the Lumerian Islands including Lumeria City." She said as I gasped.

"You mean like the field spell card I have in my deck?" I asked as I took out the field spell.

"Yes Dylan, you have a fragment of the city in your deck and that power alone boosts yours and the mermails." She said.

"But I don't understand, why am I suddenly remembering all this now?" I asked.

"That is what you have to find out for yourself my old friend, but for now I must get you back to your friends." She said as a giant orb appeared above us. "As we speak your brother is in a duel with a spirit who has taken over your sister's body." She said as I saw Shark dueling Rio in the priestess costume I saw in the vison.

"**THIS IS ALL CAUSED BY THE SPIRIT KNOWN AS ABYSS**." Gaios said as I looked at him.

"Abyss?" I asked curiously.

"Yes Dylan." Aqua said referring to my past name. "He as well as another are the two legendary numbers you and your friends seek." She said as I gasped. "And now all this has set events that will change the course of the future." She said.

"What kind of events?" Lightning asked. But before Aqua could answer anything, the entire room shook.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't much time to explain everything, you will have to find out everything on your own." Aqua said. "But know this, as we speak Dylan, much like with you Abyss has shown pieces of your brother's memory to him which will sent him and your sister down a dark path, only you can stop this." She said as the room began to light up. "Do not worry my friend, I have the confidence knowing you can do it. May we meet again in the future." Soon the room grew brighter and brighter as both Lightning and I shielded our eyes. Then as the bright light faded, we found ourselves in a different location.

"Hey, where are we?" Lightning asked as we looked around for some kind of clue. Just then images of Shark and Rio in their past lives flashed in my mind.

"These place, could it be?" I muttered to myself as more images. This time they were images of me on a ship battling someone.

"Rio, Rio!" We heard a familiar voice.

"That's Shark!" I said as I then looked up to see Rio in the priestess dress.

"Is that Rio?" Lightning asked in horror.

"Yeah, and I think she's going to get sacrificed in that whirlpool." I said as I then saw a image of Rio in the past being sacrificed. "No I can't let that happen." I said as I instantly went to super mode. "Lightning stay here." I said.

"Like I have a choice." She said teasingly as I smirked. I then jumped with all my might as I went up to where she was.

"RIO!" I shouted as I jumped up over the whirlpool and grabbed her and touchdown on the floor gently.

"Ryan?" I heard Shark call as I looked down at him and smiled as I turned back to Rio who was still unconscious.

"Don't worry Rio, I've got you." I said to her softly as she only whimpered.

"You." I heard a voice as I look down to see a blue skinned bearded man. "So the priest has return as well." He said.

"**ABYSS YOU MUST STOP THIS**." I heard Gaios's voice said as my deck glowed as a light illuminated from it as it projected Gaios standing in between Shark and Abyss.

"Gaios, you're alive?" Abyss said as he then smirked. "But it matters not, what's done is done. I am fulfilling my order to restore the memories of this boy."

"**WHAT YOU'RE DOING WILL ONLY SENT THIS WORLD TO ITS DOOM**." Gaios said.

"Oh and what of the boy? Did you restore his memories, even though you vowed not to?" Abyss asked as I looked at Gaios. "Now if you excuse me I have an order to finish carrying out so be gone old friend!" Abyss yelled out as a blue light shined from him as Gaios disappeared.

"**I'M SORRY RYAN. I TRIED TO STOP HIM.**" Gaios said as I smiled.

"Don't worry, you did what you could." I said. I then turned to the duel that my brother was in. After pulling out an impressive combination, Shark managed to xyz the legendary number, Number 94: Crystalzero. "Whoa, since when did Shark get the legendary number?" I then looked over to realize that Abyss had the ruins other legendary number, Number 73: Abyss Splash. "Come on Shark, I know you can do it." I said and sure enough he did as he destroyed Abyss's monster along with the rest of his life points. "Way to go bro." I said.

"Why, why did you do this to me and Rio?" Shark asked as I looked at the blue skinned man.

"Its just like what I told the mermailian, I was just following orders, your orders to restore your memories."

"I gave no orders." Shark said as I was still confused.

"Ryan Oliver." I heard a voice as I looked up from behind me to see Dumon.

"Dumon, if you want to get to the others, you'll have to get through me first." I said summoning out my duel disk.

"All in good time Ryan. I am sure the next time we meet we will have our rematch." And with that Dumon disappeared. Just then a mist appeared around us and enveloped all of us. The next thing we all knew, we were all back on the air ship and me back in my regular clothes. I then looked down to see Rio still in my arms.

"Rio, Rio wake up!" I said as I shook her gently. "Rio please wake up." As my eyes began to fill with tears. "No I can't believe its happening all over again." I said as I shot my head up into the sun setting sky. "RIO!"

**Next time on Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. With the gang finally finished with legendary number hunting, they face a new problem with an old enemy, Dark Mist. And at the same time Ryan and Shark are keeping things away from each other that will ether drive them apart or bring them closer. Next time on Legends and Myths: Shadows, Mists and Secrets, part of the Origins Saga. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. So here we go with the next chapter and as all ways enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 10: Shadows, Mists and Secrets**

**Ryan's POV**

We managed to get the last of the seven legendary numbers, but that still didn't make us feel better. After our return from the last number ruins, Shark and I quickly took Rio straight to the hospital and made up a story to the doctors saying that Rio fell and hit her head hard and won't wake up. We would be back on the road to get the legendary number back from Vector but for now we all had to take a break. As for my brother and I, were at the hospital a day after the incident at the last ruins. I just stood near the door way as Shark was near Rio's hospital bed.

**"**Ryan are you okay?" Dine asked as I looked at her.

"I should've been there in the first place with them Dine. Wondering if it would all make a difference." I said.

"I know Ryan." Dine said. "I wonder too if we were sent to the number ruins instead of ours." She said. "You know I'm worried about her too right?" She asked as I nodded. There was one more thing that was on my mind, seeing Shark and Rio in the past. I tried to get it out of my mind but I had a feeling my family and I were connected to this whole legends stuff. The worst was the thought of Shark and Rio being the last two barians.

I hope I was wrong that. If they were I would be split down the middle whether to side with my brother and sister and the rest of Barian World, or stay on the side of Yuma, Astral and the friends that I have made, and have to fight along against them.

"Reginald…Ryan…" I then heard Rio muttered as I snapped back to reality and ran to my brother's side to look down at our sister. "Darkness." She muttered as we both looked at each other confused. "Yuma, the darkness, it's all around!" She yelled.

"Rio, what do you mean by darkness?" I asked her.

"The darkness is here." She said before falling back to sleep. Shark and I looked at each other and nodded. Shark then ran out the door as I was about to follow but I stopped and looked back at our sleeping sister. I approached the bed and peaked her on her cheek.

"Rio, I hope you wake up soon." I whispered.

"Ryan come on!" I heard Shark call out as I exited out of the room. When we got out of the hospital we looked up to see the sky completely cloudy as we got onto his bike and searched from Yuma. As we rode we finally spotted him along with Tori and Astral.

"Yuma!" Shark said as he got off as I followed. "Yuma are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but why?" Yuma asked, but before Shark could answer strange dark particles began raining from the sky. Tori as well as I reached out to see what they were only to have them touch us and shock us.

"Ow!" I said as the black particles stung me.

"Ryan, you okay?" Shark asked as I nodded. Then the sky above us began to roar as we both looked up. "Hey guys, look up." Shark said as we looked up at the sky and heard an evil laugh.

"It is him." Astral said as I had a feeling who him was. We then felt a strange force pull us. "The power Number 96 possess a power that we haven't faced before." We then began to glow as we were then sucked up and transported away.

"Hey Ryan, you okay?" I heard Shark's voice as opened my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said as he helps me up on my feet as I looked to see everyone was here including Kite and Orbital.

"So where is here?" Yuma asked as we observed our surroundings. Several red crystals surrounded us as we saw that we were on a huge one. We then heard an evil laugh as we all looked up to see Number 96 in his barian form descending.

"Well look who it is, Yuma and Astral." He said as he landed right in front of us. "I see you brought some friends along, though I didn't invite you you're welcome to stay." He said. "I will take your numbers and dispose of you, but you'll have to wait your turn." He said as I wanted to give him a piece of my mind but Shark held me back and shook his head as I understood.

"So you're the one causing havoc in both our worlds." Astral said.

"Yes I am." Dark Mist said as his eyes glowed and a projection of another world appeared from right under us as it was being bombarded. "But I am not just destroying your worlds, but my power is destroying barian's as well." He said as we all gasped.

"You're trying to destroy all our worlds?" Astral asked as Dark Mist simply nodded.

"Why would you do that?" Yuma asked.

"Because I can, and it's to bad you won't be around to see any of it." Dark Mist responded.

"We all better be careful." Shark said. "This guy means business."

"Now we can have that rematch, so say goodbye to your friends." Dark Mist said as a an all too familiar sphere surrounded him, Astral and Yuma.

"A barian sphere field." I said. "Now Yuma and Astral will have to be extra careful." Just then energy bursts began to strike at both Yuma and Astral.

"Oh no!" Tori cried out. Soon Yuma had both his d-pad and d-gazer on as we put on ours and the duel began. Out of the gate Dark Mist managed to summon his card self to the field and immediately played the Barian's Force spell card turning his number into a chaos number, Dark Storm. But Yuma on his first turn wasn't far behind as he summoned out Utopia and used Numeron's Force turning it into a chaos number, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory. However Yuma's plan back fired as Dark Mist was one step ahead taking away all of Utopia Ray Victory's chaos overlay units and adding a field spell to his hand from his deck. Then on Dark Mist's second turn he activated the field spell as a huge spears of crystals surrounded them as the sphere field disappeared. But to make matters worse thanks to his field spell's special ability, by using a chaos overlay unit from his Dark Storm, he summoned a Number from Yuma's deck and it was one of Vectrix's former number, Heraldry Crest. Then activating the field spell Chaos Field's effect his turned it into a chaos number forming Heraldry Crest of Horror.

"Hello ugly." I muttered to myself as the duel went on. Thanks to Hearldry Crest of Horror's special ability to steal all of Yuma's number's attack, defense points and special abilities. "Aw man, if Crest of Horror's attack hits both Yuma and Astral are done for." I said. But Yuma as always had a few tricks up his sleeves. First by activating his face down trap Number Spell Caster, he tribute his number activating a spell card from his deck and he made a very smart choice by choosing Swords of Burning Light spell card because with it Dark Mist couldn't attack with his monsters.

"Great move by Yuma." Kite said.

"I agree but how long can he keep this up." Shark said as I then looked over to Tori who had the same worried look she always had when he dueled.

"Hey Tori." I said as she looked at me. "Don't worry, Yuma is going to be alright." She then smiled at me and nodded as we turned our attention back to the duel. On Yuma's next turn he placed a card face down. "Yuma must be planning something big." I said. Then it went back to Dark Mist as he used his field spell's ability to use up another of his chaos number's overlay unit to summon this time one of Kite's father's former number, Heart-eartH Dragon. Then he used his Chaos Field to turn Heart-eartH Dragon into a chaos monster, Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon. And to make things worse, thanks to his dragon's ability all of Yuma's cards were rendered useless. Just to add on Yuma seemed to be zoned out for a moment and the next moment not knowing where he was.

"It must be the power of the sphere field and all of those energy shocks." Kite pointed out as we all then felt worried. The turn of Dark Mist continued as he commanded Crest of Horror to attack for a one hit since it had four thousand attack points. But Yuma wouldn't give up as he summoned out Gagaga Gardna and used its special ability, sending his Bacon Saver monster to the graveyard to protect it. But he still took damage as he now had only fifteen hundred life points left.

"Yuma, Astral no!" Tori cried out.

"Come on you two, hang in there." I said as Dark Mist continued to attack with his Dark Storm monster attacking, and by using its chaos overlay unit, he zapped all of its attack points and send them into his monster. But Yuma was one step ahead again removing Bacon Saver to not take any damage. Then Dark Mist's dragon attacked and destroyed his Gardna as Yuma was now down to five hundred life points. Then thanks to his Chaos Dragon's effect, he gained life points equal to the damage Yuma took. With all the damage Yuma took he fell down as Astral took over.

"Yuma, please get up." Tori said again but Yuma didn't so Astral took over. But it was still Dark Mist's turn as he played the spell card Number Karma so that at the end of Astral's turn he takes five hundred points of damage.

"You mean it's all over, just like that." I said.

"Not yet Ryan," Kite said as I looked at him. "Not unless Astral has something up his sleeves." Soon it was Astral's turn as he activated the trap Yuma set, Number Retrun.

"So will he go with Heart-eartH?" Kite asked.

"Or Heraldry Crest?" Shark asked.

"I think Astral may pick Utopia." I said as Astral chose the number I called was right. Also thanks to his trap cards special ability he used both Heraldry Crest and Heart-eartH as Utopia's overlay units.

"Great job Astral." We heard Yuma's voice. "We have always believed Utopia as he believes in us just like right now."

"Well I believe that putting your faith and in friendship, leads to suspicion, jealousy and betrayal." He said. "Just forget about all that nonsense, look at me" He said as he extended himself out to show Astral. "I never needed anyone else, I have all the power that I need."

"Having friends isn't nonsense!" Yuma yelled out. "Having friends is part of a team, parting of something bigger and that makes everyone better. Its makes them be stronger." He said as Astral looked at him and smiled just then both of them began to glow as all of us smiled to see ZEXAL II. He then overlaid his Utopia to chaos xyz summon Utopia Ray. But then Dark Mist activated his trap card Number Lockdown, negating Utopia Ray's effects, not letting it attack and being destroyed on the end of the turn.

"And with that Dark Mist's other card's effect can knock Yuma out." I said.

"Meaning Yuma has to think of something fast." Kite said. Yuma then activated xyz treasure to draw for each xyz monster and performed a shining draw to draw the cards he needed. He then played Utopian Hope to stop any of Dark Mist's cards that targeted Utopia Ray and destroyed his Number Lockdown since it targeted it. Then by activating Utopia Ray's effect three times to make its power to be increased to four thousand and targeted Crest of Horror to make it loose one thousand for each overlay unit used as it now was reduced to one thousand. He then summoned Sleipnir Mail, attaching it to Utopia Ray to increase its attack power equal to his monster it was equipped with.

Then Yuma used his spell card Overtake to use one of Dark Mist's xyz monster's overlay unit to summon another monster as he summoned Asura Strke giving it more attack power as it was now up to six thousand and attack all three of his monsters.

"Now this is the end of Dark Mist." I said. Yuma attacked destroying Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon, and then Heraldry Crest of Horror. "Hold on I forgot one thing." I said remembering the last time Dark Storm was attacked. "When its attacked, both will take the same amount of damage." I said. But thanks to Zexal Weapon-Seleipnir Mail, he changed his monster to match Dark Storm.

"But that will destroy both monsters." Shark said as Yuma attacked and both Dark Storm and Utopia Ray was gone.

"Now to see if Yuma can do something." Kite said. "Because if not Number Karma will knock them both out." Yuma then activated the other effect of his Seleipnir Mail to summon out his Utopia from the graveyard.

"Now it's all over." Shark said as Utopia attacked Dark Mist as his life points dropped to zero.

"They did it, they won!" Tori cheered.

"Astral!" Dark Mist roared as we looked at him. "You may have won the duel but I still have enough to destroy you." He said as he turned into a crimson light of energy and aimed it for Yuma and Astral still in Zexal mode. Just then they glowed as they separated as Astral took the hit as we all gasped. "Yuma now your friend can't help you anymore." He said as we could see the dark spot from before return as Dark Mist looked to destroy him by any means.

"Yuma…" Astral said. "It will be okay." He said as he began to glow brightly as the light that came from him was blinding but it all faded as we could see a hole where Astral was and he was fading in and out. "Yuma I am glad you are safe." He said. "I am glad you have showed me what it means to be a true friend but now I must go, so take care of the numbers." He said as we then saw Astral disappear.

"No, he can't be disappearing." I said with tears streaming down my face. We then saw Yuma's pendent fly off as it disappeared into the whole. We were all then transported back home as we were all still in shock.

"He's gone!" Yuma shouted as he began to sob as I couldn't help but sob myself. We had all lost a great friend.

**Next time on Barian Wars Legends and Myths: Ryan is staying with Rio when both he and Rio are attacked and are now poisoned! However the mermails rescue Ryan as they sent him on a quest to find a cure for both him and Rio. But it won't be easy as he will face his worst fears. Can Ryan save himself and Rio in time? Next time on Legends and Myths: Poisonous Fears. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. So this as well as future chapters are going to be the last one before we move on to Barian Wars III. So thank you all who have read and reviewed this as well as Riding the Waves and Carnival Wave my other two Zexal fanfic stories. So here we go and as always enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 11: Poison Fears**

**Ryan's POV**

Shark and I were back at the hospital visiting Rio. I was thinking on how Yuma was doing after losing Astral. He often isolated himself in his room and never came out except for school days. I became worried if that should happen to me if I lost Shark, Rio, the mermails or any of my other friends for that matter. I kept my eye on Shark who was still keeping to himelf. I was beginning to worry that whatever happened in the last ruins we visited had begun to affect him even more. What did Abyss showed him, was it his past memories like mine? I then saw him pull out the photo of our family. We took it the day his and Rio's parents adopted me and we all got a small copies of it.

"Hey Ryan?" Shark asked as I looked at him. "I'm going out for a while okay, gotta clear my head from all this?" He said as he then went to the door and stopped and turned back and gave me a small smile. "What say when I get back we go somewhere to eat 'kay?" He asked as I nodded. He smiled and then walked out I then turned back to Rio who just lied there in her deep sleep.

"Oh Rio." I said. "If only I had been there with you and Shark, would I have made a difference if I was?" I said and clinched my fist. "Man I never felt so useless as I do right now!" I said. Just then I heard a rumbling outside as I looked out the windows. "That's right, they said it was going to rain tonight." I said as I then looked back down at Rio. "It was just like that night years ago. It was raining and I saw both you and Shark in the hospital like this, I can never shake off that memory. I wasn't with you guys that day of the accident, but I remember." I said remembering that day.

**_Flashback_**

**_Normal POV_**

_"__No they can't be gone, they just can't be!" a young Ryan yelled out the doctor as he just shook his head. _

_"__I'm sorry son, we tried everything we could." The doctor said as tears came running down Ryan's face. _

_"__No!" Ryan yelled as he squeezed passed the doctors as they called for him to stop. Ryan ran until he found the room where his unconscious brother and sister were. They were just laying there not moving. "No." He said as he went to Rio's side shaking her. "Rio…" He said as he then went to his brother's side. "Reggie, please you've got to wake up." He said as more tears came running down his face. "Please you two said we will be together no matter what. Please don't let me be alone again." He said as he began to sob as the doctors came in and frowned at the scene before them. _

_"__Ry…an…"Said a voice as Ryan looked behind him to see Rio suddenly open her eyes. Just then he heard Reginald began to groan as he turned to see Reginald slowly waking up. Reginald opened his eyes to see his adopted brother by his side. _

_"__Hey squirt, what are you frowning about?" He said weakly as Ryan sniffled and then lunged over his brother and hugged him now crying tears of joy. _

_"__Hey what about me?" Rio asked as Ryan turned to her and walked over and gave her a hug. _

_"__I can't believe it. It's a miracle." A doctor said looking at the scene before them. _

**_End Flashback_**

**Ryan's POV**

It was true what they said that day, it was a miracle. However it was only half a miracle because while Shark and Rio survived the accident their parents didn't.

"We've been through a lot since then Rio." I said. "Even after your mom and dad died and knowing we would have to look out for each other, we still did the things we loved. Playing sports, dueling and other fun stuff. And even though Shark was in charge, you took charge whenever we did something dumb. You were scary when you got angry, but at least you did it out of love and carrying for us." I said as I then blushed when I said the L word. "If, if only you were awake, then I can tell you how I really feel about you." I said as my cheeks began to feel warm. "Because Rio, I love you."

"Aww well isn't that sweet." A sinister voice said as I turned around to see a tall thin white haired man wearing a purple fedora hat and matching vest, a frilly red shirt, and white pants and boots as he smiled giving off a sinister grin. "Too bad you won't be able to be around to tell her." He said.

"Who, who are you?" I asked as Dine appeared.

"Ryan he's a barian!" She shouted at me as I gasped.

"You're a barian?" I asked now scared.

"Indeed, I am Chironex and I am literally the last thing you will ever see." He said as he raised his hand to see tentacles coming out of his sleeves. "Now say goodbye." He said as his tentacles came right at me stinging me in the neck as I yelled out in pain. I suddenly felt weak from the sting as my vison was starting to bet blurry.

"What did you do to me?" I said as I was panting.

"I just injected into your body a poison which will destroy you from the inside until your no more." He said as I then fell to the floor. He then walked passed me and walked over to Rio as he was about to do the same thing.

"Rio…no…" I muttered as I felt weak and I could feel my own heart beating slowly and slowly as darkness began to overcome me.

"Ryan, Ryan wake up!" I heard Dine's voice as I slowly opened my eyes to see I was back in the underwater world. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were a goner for sure." She said as I slowly got up but winced in pain.

"**EASY MY FRIEND.**" I heard Gaios's voice as I looked up at him.

"Gaios, how, how did I get here?" I asked.

"Well we sensed that you were in danger and immediately called you here, well at least your spirit anyway." Dine said as I was confused.

"What do you mean my spirit?" I asked.

"**IT MEANS WE ONLY MANAGED TO RETRIEVE YOU SPIRIT HERE. YOUR BODY IS STILL IN THE REAL WORLD WHILE YOUR SPIRIT REMAINS INTACKED HERE.**" Gaios explained as I began to understand what he was saying.

"In other words whatever happens here to your spirit, affects your body back home." Dine said. "It's a good thing too because when you got here you were in bad shape so Gaios gave you some healing herbs to stop the poisoning." She explained meaning that the poison inside my body had probably stopped as well.

"**HOWEVER THAT ONLY STOPED THE PROSSESS. IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL THE EFFECTS OF THE POISON BEGIN TO START UP AGAIN IN YOUR BODY**." He said as I sighed and scratched the back of my head wondering what to do.

"Gaios is there anything I can do to stop this as well as the poison that is inside Rio?" I said remembering the barian was injecting the poison inside Rio.

"**INDEED THERE IS A HEARLING HERB POWERFUL THEN THE ONES WE USE.**" He said as he then had a serious look on his face. "**HOWEVER IT IS IN A CAVE**. **ANYONE WHO ENTERES WILL HAVE TO FACE THEIR WORST FEARS. SOME HAVE TRIED TO RETRIEVE IT BUT THEY COME OUT FRIGHTENED**."

"I'll take the risk Gaios." I said putting my hand into a fist. "Anything to save me and Rio."

"**VERY WELL THEN, DINE ESCORT RYAN TO THE CAVE**." He instructed Dine as she gulped.

"O-okay Gaios." She said as she looked at me as I nodded as we both swam out of the castle. We swam until we found a cave where a red light was coming out of it. "Well, here we are." Dine said sounding nervous.

"Dine?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah?" She responded as I gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Don't worry I'll be out until you know it." I said as she smiled and nodded.

"Ryan, just some advice. Don't think about anything except about your task, if you let your mind wonder thinking about something scary, the energy from the cave feeds on it. That is how people's fears appear." She said as I understood. I took a deep breath and entered the cave. I swam deeper and deeper into the cave trying to think of nothing else but retrieving the herb. I then heard a sound as I then stopped and looked around and only saw a medium sized pebble fall.

"Phew, it was just a pebble." I said as I kept going. "Come on Ryan, your almost there, don't let the cave feed off your fear." I said to myself.

"Oh I believe it already has." An all too familiar voice said as I looked up to see Dumon in his barian form.

"Dumon, what are you doing here?" I said as I began to back up.

"I am here because you are here, but I am not alone." The barian said as I then heard several laughs as the other four barian emperors in their barian forms appeared.

"Look around you Ryan, your worst nightmares are all around you." Vector said and let out a psychotic laugh.

"Look at you human, lost and all alone, just like you were when you were a child." Mizar said.

"And that's how it will always be. You all alone with no one to care for you." Girag said.

"No that's not true I'm not alone!" I yelled at them. "I have my friends, my family and most importantly my deck behind me." Then just as I said that all of them disappeared. "I'm not afraid, I'm not alone and I know my brother and sister aren't barians." I said as then I saw a glow. I swam closer to it as a saw a plant glowing over a rock. "The healing herb." I said as I went over and picked out a few samples of the plant. "Now to take this back." I said as I swam out of the cave to be greeted by a relived Dine.

"Ryan, you made it out!" She said as she then saw the herb in my hand. "And you got the herb." She said as I smiled and nodded. "Come on let's get it back to Gaios." She said as we swam back to the palace where Gaios was waiting. When we showed him the herb, he used it along with several other potions created a healing potion.

"**THAT SHOULD DO IT.**" He said as the vile floated down to me as I caught it. "**REMEMBER RYAN, ONE DROP AND YOU WILL BE HEALED FROM THE POISON**, **HOWEVER IT WILL NOT HELP WAKE UP RIO**." He said as I sighed and nodded understanding. "**NOW THE REST IS UP TO YOU**." He said as light surrounded me as I then woke up back in the hospital room. I then sat up as I saw I was on my own hospital bed. I then winced in pain as I then could feel the poison coming back streaming through my body.

"Ryan!" I heard Tori say as I looked at her. "Ryan you shouldn't get up." She said as I put my hand up.

"I'm okay Tori, I'm okay." I said as I could feel the small vile in my other hand as I looked at it.

"Ryan, what is that?" The green haired girl asked as I smiled.

"A gift from the mermails." I said as I opened the bottle and one small drop went into my mouth. I could then feel the effects of the potion working as I could no longer feel the poison in my body. "It worked." I said as I looked at Tori and smiled. I then heared a groaning of pain as I looked over at Rio.

"She's been like that and so is Shark." Tori said as I looked at her.

"Shark too?" I asked as she nodded. "Well don't worry, this potion should heel the poison that the creep gave to us." I said as I got off my bed and went over to Rio. "Rio please open your mouth." I said and then somehow she responded as I let one small drop from the potion entered her. Suddenly she began to breath normally as the hospital meters began to beep at a normal rate. I then turned back to Tori. "I think she's going to be okay." I said as Tori smiled.

"That's great!" She said as she pulled out her d-gazer. "Let me just call the others." She said as she ringed in Yuma. "Hey Yuma, its Tori. Ryan just woke up and got a potion from the mermails and guess what it healed both him and Rio." She said.

"That's great Tori!" Yuma said on the other side of the line. "Hey Shark, Ryan just healed himself and his sister thanks to his powers. They're going to be alright." He called out to Shark.

"Good." I heard Shark say.

"Now go and beat that guy!" I heard Yuma say as Tori giggled. She then hung up and looked at me. "We just got here after you and Rio were attacked by that jelly fish guy." She explained. "The doctors came in and put you on a hospital bed and attended to you. Yuma went to go warn Shark with Trey but when he got there he was already poisoned by the same guy."

"Wait, Trey is here?" I asked as Tori nodded.

"Yeah and Quattro and possibly Quinton. They came to help us in our fight with the barians. Yuma and Trey won a duel that saved me and some of the others from another barian." She said. "And Ryan, these are not the same ones we fought before." She said with a serious face. "I think these barians are hired by the emperors to take out Yuma, and are led by Mr. Heartland." The last time I saw Mr. Heartland he was sent spiraling down a vortex and was never seen again. "How he was brought back was a mystery but there may be more from his group." She said.

"Well that's nothing that we can't handle." I said as she nodded.

"I hope your right." She said as we then heard footsteps. We turned to see Quinton in the door way.

"Ryan, you're alright good." He said as he came into the room. "It is good to see you again." He said as we shook hands.

"Good to see you too." He said. "Listen I need to take you to where your brother is." He said.

"Why is something wrong?" I asked as he shook his head. "No but I he said that he wanted to talk to you about something." He said as I nodded. I then put on my normal clothes as Quinton and I walked down to a van and we drove to someplace that I haven't been to in a long time. "The Kastle Mansion." I said as I looked at the silver haired boy. "Why would Shark be here?" I asked as Quinton only shook his head. I then got out of the car and entered the property. "This place sure brings back some memories." I said remembering the first days I lived here playing around with Shark and Rio. After their parents passed away we lived on our own. The property was still ours but Shark and Rio would have to claim it when they were older.

"Ryan?" I heard a voice as I saw Shark battered and tired.

"Shark!" I said as I went over to him and hugged him. "You're okay." I said.

"Of course I am, it takes more than poison to take Heartland's shark down." He said pridefully as I giggled. I then saw someone behind him it was Quattro as I grinned.

"Well hello there Ivy." I said as Quattro began to get angry.

"Ryan how many times do I have to tell you it's Q-U double oh never mind." He said as I chuckled. "Any way its good to see you." He said as I then saw Trey and Yuma behind him as I waved hi to them.

"So Shark why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to come here to take what has happened to us on my mind. Then I got attacked by that barian creep, he's gone now and so are his poison effects." He told me. "By the way thanks for what you did for Rio." He said as I nodded. "But there is something else I want to tell you." He said. "The barian I dueled, he said he recognized me from when I was a kid with Rio, before he disappeared." He said as I gasped. "But there's more. I saw a symbol, a symbol that I saw at the last number ruins." He said. At that moment I knew without a doubt that Shark and Rio had a past just like me.

**Next time on Barian Wars Legends and Myths: The tide of the war begins to turn as Dumon returns to make his move on Ryan as he hires the reaper of Barian World to take out Ryan. Will this reaper put to rest Ryan's soul or is there no grave that can hold Ryan's body down? Next time on Legends and Myths: Grave's Keeper.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. Sorry for the wait everyone but now let's get on with the story. I also raised the rating just in case. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal! **

**Chapter 12: Grave's Keeper**

Dumon was standing at foot of stairs that led up to a giant throne. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Nash, Marin, after all this time I finally know where you are. If those memories I saw in the last number ruins were right then I know who to find. However," he said as he clinched is fist. "there is one person in my way, Ryan Oliver. I must take him out in order to bring back Nash and Marin, even if it means I have to take drastic measures to do it." He said as he then opened up an overlay portal. "It is time to see him." He said as he entered the portal. On the other side of Barian World was a series of mountains and on one of them was a cave. The portal opened as Dumon appeared. "Here I am, the home of the barian bounty hunter." He said as he smirked. "Hard to believe that he calls himself the grim reaper of barian world since he lives in someplace like this." He then entered the cave and continued to walk through until he entered a room.

"Who dares enter my fortress?" A deep male voice asked.

"You know who it is." Dumon said as he then looked on the other side of the room as he saw a pair of red glowing eyes. The eyes then got closer and closer as someone came out. It was a tall black skinned and muscular with a pendent in shape of a skull he had long black hair.

"Oh, a barian emperor." He said as he then kneeled down. "How may I serve you Lord Dumon?" He asked.

"You can skip with the formalities Muerte and listen to my offer." Dumon said as Muerte stood up.

"But of course my lord, after all I am a bounty hunter not to mention the grim reaper of barian world." He said.

"Now I need you to head to Earth and find a boy named Ryan Oliver." Dumon instructed the taller barian.

"Of course Lord Dumon, but may I ask why a boy. Normally you and the emperors would send me to find numbers before you got those two humans to do it." He asked.

"Let's just say it's for my own reasons." He said as Muerte nodded.

"Very well and what should I bring back in return?" He asked.

"I want you to bring me his deck to show that he is finished, as for the other thing you collect, you can keep it." He said as Muerte chuckled.

"Very well but just remember, if it isn't his it's yours." Muerte said with an evil glair.

"I understand your service, now go." Dumon said as a overlay portal opened and Muerte entered it. "Good hunting." He said.

**Ryan's POV**

Shark and I were once again back at the hospital visiting Rio. It felt like it was our second home now since that's where we spend most of our time. Luna was with us this time as she often came to keep her boyfriend company. While she and my brother were talking I remembered the conversation I had with Shark.

**_Flashback_**

_"__So wait you've seen that mark you saw before at the ruins?" Ryan asked Shark as he nodded. "What do you think it means? Are those ruins somehow connected back to you and Rio?" He asked again as Shark shook his head. _

_"__I don't know Ryan. But whatever's been happening to us these past few days can't be a coincidence." He said as he clinched his fist. "But why, why is all of this happening?" He said as Ryan put a hand on his shoulder._

_"__I don't know Shark, but what I do know is I'll be there to face it with you." Ryan said as Shark gave him a friendly smile._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ryan are you even listening?" Shark said as I snapped out of my trance. I looked up at him with his arms crossed.

"Oh sorry bro, I just dosed off for a moment." I said as he just sighed as I felt embarrassed.

"I said that if you and Luna want to go on ahead to a restaurant to eat." He said as I nodded. "Okay I'll be right behind you." He said as Luna and I then walked out as I glanced back one last time to see Shark looking at Rio and then went to catch up to Luna. We didn't have far to go as the restaurant was just one street down from the hospital.

"Ryan?" I heard Luna ask as I looked at her. "Do you think Shark is ever going to recover from his sister back in the hospital?" She asked. She was just worried for Shark as I was worried about isolating himself from the others.

"I don't know Luna, I just hope Rio recovers so that she and Shark can rejoin the others." I said.

"Excuse me but are you Ryan Oliver?" a deep male voice asked as both me and Luna turned around to see a tall tan skin long black haired man, wearing a black trench coat with a matching shirt, pants and boots and wearing a red crystal skull pendent around his neck.

"Yeah?" I asked uncertain of the man in front of me as he chuckled.

"I've been looking for you and now you're mine!" The man said as both Luna and I gasped.

"Luna quick run!" I yelled as we began to turn and run. We kept running until I heard Luna scream.

"Ryan help me!" The pink haired girl yelled as I turned around to see the man have his strong arms around her.

"Hey let her go you creep!" I yelled as he chuckled.

"Oh no I don't think so." He said. "This fine young lady is my insurance policy to get to you."

"Just who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Muerte a bounty hunter from Barian World, and someone from there wants you out." He said as I gasped. "And if you want to have this girl back you will meet me at the Heartland Cemetery." He said as a portal opened as I watched helplessly seeing the bounty hunter driving Luna in.

"Luna!" I yelled as the portal disappeared. "The cemetery." I said as I then ran towards its direction. I then put on my d-visor and contacted Kite.

"Kite here, what is it Ryan? Something wrong?" He asked.

"Kite your sister and I, we were jumped by a barian." I yelled.

"You what? A barian? Is she okay?" He asked.

"No, the barian took her before I had a chance to stop him. But I do know where he is going, The Heartland Cemetery, I'm on my way to go rescue her." I said.

"Alright, I'm on my way with Orbital as well." He said as I nodded and hung up. Luckily for me the cemetery wasn't too far so I arrived their first. All around there were tombstones of lost ones loved now gone to rest.

"Alright Muerte where are you?" I asked as then a mysterious fog began to roll in. I then heard heavy footsteps as I could see a silhouette.

"Is it him?" Dine asked as she appeared.

"I think it is Dine." I said as out of the fog was the barian bounty hunter, and right next to him was Luna in chains.

"Well, well, well I've see you came." The bounty hunter said with a grin on his face. "However I can't just hand the girl over so easily." He said as I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you want this girl Luna back you will have to defeat me in a duel." He said. "If you win I will hand her back, however if I win I will take your own deck and soul as a trophy and as proof to my client on Barian of my defeat over you." He said as I gasped.

"My, my soul?" I asked getting freaked out.

"Yes as well as being a bounty hunter I'm also known as the grim reaper of barian world and have taken the souls of my victims." He said. "So do we have a deal, or do I have to take this girls soul?"

"You're not taking anyone's soul you barian freak!" Kite's voice said as we looked up to see Kite riding on Orbital as he landed on next to me. "And you'll be the one to duel me." He said as Muerte chuckled.

"I'm afraid Mr. Oliver doesn't have a choice." He said as his eyes glowed. Just then chains sprung up from the ground and hooked around Kite's arms and dragged him down.

"M-master Kite!" Orbital yelled out attending to his master.

"So what's it going to be Ryan Oliver?" The barian asked again as I looked to both Tenjo siblings. Seeing them in pain, reminded me of the pain my own siblings. I couldn't just let more families like Yuma's get hurt more.

"You have a deal, let's duel." I said as Muerte chuckled evilly.

"Very well, but you have sealed your own doom." He said as his duel disk appeared which a crescent moon shape while I then pulled out my d-pad and put on my d-visor as I was in the fight for my life.

"Let's Duel!"

**Muerte 4000 LP/Ryan 4000 LP**

"I draw and then I shall play this card in defense mode, place one card facedown and end my turn." Muerte said.

"Ryan, be careful this may be a set up." Kite said.

"Don't worry I will." I said. "Time to go all out like my brother. It's my move barain, I draw!" I said as I smiled. "I summon Mermail Abysspike." I shouted as my monster appeared.

Mermail Abysspike Lv.4 1600 ATK/1800 DEF

"Next I activate my mermail's special ability, by sending one water attribute monster from my hand to my graveyard, I can draw one level three water attribute to my hand." I said sending a card from my hand to the graveyard and drawing one card from my deck. "I now activate the card that I sent to the graveyard which was Mermail Abyssheilde. Now I can special summon a monster from my hand, and I summon Mermail Abysslung, and thanks to him all water monsters except him can be targeted and all water monsters on the field gain three hundred attack points.

Mermail Abysspike 1600-1900 ATK

Mermail Abysslung Lv.4 1200-1500 ATK/1800 DEF

"And now I overlay my level four Mermail Abysspike and Abysslung. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Bahamut Shark!" I shouted as my shark appeared.

Bahamut Shark Rk. 4 2600-2100 DEF

"And next I attack your face down monster with Bahamut Shark!" I shouted as my shark attacked.

"You fallen for my trap Oliver." Muerte said as I looked at him. "Reveal face down monster, Gravekeeper's Guard." He said as his monster appeared.

Gravekeeper's Guard Lv. 4 1000 ATK/1000 DEF

"Now to Gravekeeper's Guard's flip effect, I can target one monster on the field and send it back to your hand. But since your monster is an xyz monster, it is sent back to your extra deck while your overlay units are sent back to your hand." He said as I gasped as my shark disappeared and I put both mermails back in my hand."

"I place one card face down and end my turn." I said disappointed.

"It is my turn I draw." The bounty hunter said. "And now I play the field spell Necrovalley!" He said as the duel field turned into a valley surrounded by a canyon. "Now thanks to this card, all Gravekeeper's I control gain five hundred attack and defense points.

Gravekeeper's Guard 1000-1500 ATK/1000-1500 DEF

"And now get ready because here comes Gravekeeper's Recruiter. And thanks to Necrovalley he gains an extra attack and defense boost." He said as another Gravekeeper appeared.

Gravekeeper's Recruiter 1200-1700 ATK/1500-2000 DEF

"And now Gravekeeper's Guard and Recruiter attack Oliver directly." He said as both Gravekeepers attacked.

"I think you need to do better than that bounty hunter, because I now activate Abyss-sphere, to summon one Mermail from my deck." I said.

"Oh I believe you have to do better than that human, because now I activate my trap card Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley, negating your trap card's activation and destroying it." He said as my trap card was destroyed. "Now Gravekeeper's Guard and Recruiter attack Oliver directly." He said as both monsters attacked and I hit the ground hard.

**Ryan Oliver 4000-800 LP**

"Ryan are you okay?" Kite asked still pinned to the floor.

"Ryan get up!" Dine exclaimed as I slowly got up.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I said as the barian then laughed.

"You won't be after your next turn, you just have eight hundred life points left." He said. "And soon your deck will belong to my client and your soul will belong to me as a trophy."

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Barian Wars Legends and Myths: Ryan is now in a fight for his life as he tries to make a comeback. Can he win and save the Tenjo siblings,or will Muerte gain his soul and deck for Dumon? Next time on Legends and Myths: Grave's Keeper Part II. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome back to Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. Here we go with part two of Grave's Keeper. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

**Chapter 13: Grave's Keeper Part II**

Shark had just arrived at the restaurant where he was supposed to meet with his brother Ryan and girlfriend Luna. He looked around and saw that the two weren't there.

"That's odd, where's Ryan and Luna?" He asked as his d-gazer rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" He asked when he saw Orbital's face on screen.

"Well it's about time you answered!" He shouted as Shark felt annoyed by Kite's robot's appearance.

"What do you want rust bucket?" Shark asked.

"I am not a rust bucket!" Orbital shouted. "But since you asked, Ryan is in a duel to save both Master Kite and Mistress Luna from a barian and he's losing!" He said as the purple haired duelist gasped.

"Where are you guys at?" Shark asked.

"We're at the Heartland Cemetery, you better hurry!" Orbital said as Shark nodded and put his d-gazer back in his pocket and ran out of the restaurant.

"Hang in there Ry, I'm coming." He said running as fast as he could.

**Ryan's POV**

Muerte the barian bounty hunter laughed as I got up.

"Face it Ryan, you don't have the cards in your deck to stop my Gravekeepers." He said.

"The duel isn't over yet Muerte, I can still comeback and beat you." I said as I slowly got up.

"Very well, I set one card and end my turn." Muerte said as I grinned.

"It's my turn, I draw!" I said as I grinned at the card I drew. "First here's a monster that you sent back to my hand, Mermail Abysspike." I said as my mermail appeared.

Mermail Abysspike Lv. 4 1600 ATK/1800 DEF

"And next I activate Abysspike's special ability again, by taking one water attribute monster and sending it to the graveyard, I can draw one level 3 or below water monster from my deck." I said. "And since the monster I sent to the graveyard was Mermail Abyssgunde, I can target one Mermail from my graveyard and special summon it."

"Oh if only you can do that." The barian said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"My field spell has an effect that negates the moving of monsters from the graveyard other than the same monster you just sent." He said as I gasped. "In other words, you can't summon the monster you first sent." He said.

"Well in that case at least I won't be defenseless, since I drew this card due to a Mermail's effect, I can special summon it, Mermail Abyssdine." I said as my Mermail spirt appeared

Mermail Abyssdine Lv. 3 1000 ATK/200 DEF

"However, I can't use its effect due to your Necrovalley, but since I that won't bother me because since I have water monsters, I can summon Blizzard Eagle." I shouted.

"You're a fool Oliver, I activate this the trap card, Darklight, by sending one dark attribute monster on my field with fifteen hundred or more attack points all monsters that were special summoned this turn are destroyed. And now I send my Gravekeeper's Guard to the graveyard." He said as both Blizzard Eagle and Abyssdine cried out.

"Dine, Eagle no!" I shouted.

"Oh well, I'm guessing you must've had a strategy of some sort, too bad you can't use it." He said with a laugh.

"I set this trap card face down and end my turn." I said now that I could do nothing.

"Now it's my turn, I draw!" He shouted. "I now activate Allure of Darkness which lets me draw two cards, and banish one dark monster to the graveyard, and I send my Gravekeeper's Spy to the graveyard." He said as he then chuckled. "This duel is now over, I now summon Gravekeeper's Priestess, and thanks to Necrovalley, it is five hundred attack and defense points ." He said as his Priestess appeared. "But that's not all with my Priestess out all Gravekeeper's are two hundred attack and defense points stronger."

Gravekeeper's Priestess Lv. 3 1000-1700 ATK/1500-2200 DEF

When I saw his monster, it looked just like Rio in her priestess outfit from the past. And thinking of Rio made me look at Luna still tied up in chains around Muerte's arm and then I glanced over to Kite still tied down and attended by Orbital.

"Now everything is all set for this." Muerte said as I put my attention back on him. "This is why I am also called the reaper of Barian World, I overlay my level three Gravekeeper's Priestess and Recruiter. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 48: Shadow Lich." He said as a grim reaper like monster appeared.

Number 48: Shadow Lich Rk.3 1800 ATK/0 DEF

"A number monster?" I asked.

"That's right." He said. "And even if it isn't a Gravekeeper it still packs quite a punch." He said. "But he won't be around soon thanks to this spell card." He said as he showed us as we all gasped.

"That's, Barian's Force!" Kite said looking up.

"That's right, and now I activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force and rank up my Shadow Lich, so now I rebuild the overlay network with Number 48 and xyz summon Chaos Number 48: Shadow Reaper!" He said as his monster did more look like the grim reaper then last time. Just then Muerte's pendent glowed as he was battle morphing his skin was as dark as the night and with a matching black cloack and wearing a skull mask. "And this here is my true barian form." He said as I was frightened what I saw.

Number C48: Shadow Reaper Rk. 4 2000 ATK/200 DEF

"With Shadow Reaper, it gains all the abilities of Shadow Lich." He said. "But all of that will be reviled later, so for now Shadow Reaper, attack Mermail Abysspike with Shadow Guillotine." He said as his number attacked and destroyed my monster.

**Ryan 800-400 LP**

I then felt weakened by Shadow Reaper's attack as I fell to one knee.

"What's going on?" I said. "It's as if my own energy is draining." I said as I heard Muerte laugh.

"That is correct Ryan. When I duel my opponents with Shadow Reaper every time my they lose life points so does Shadow Reaper drains their life energy." He said. "I will end my turn here." He said as I then looked down at my deck. I had just two cards in my hand and I had to draw one card. "Come on Oliver, I am waiting or are you going to give up?" I heard the bounty hunter ask.

"He's right, there's nothing in my deck that can stop him. How can I save everyone I care about?" I asked.

"Ryan you can't give up!" I heard a voice as I looked to the side to see Shark. "Come on Ry, you've faced tougher battles than this, I know you can beat him!" Shark was right I couldn't give up not now and not ever. Suddenly my own pendent began to glow as I slowly got up.

"**RYAN YOUR OWN STRENTH HAS ACTIVATED THIS. THE TRUE FORM OF THE MERMAIL ARMOR.**" He said as just then blue armor appeared around my body, arms and legs.

"What's this?" I heard Muerte ask as I was wondering the same thing.

"**RYAN THIS IS YOUR MERMAILIAN ULTRA ARMOR**." He said as I was amazed.

"But Gaios, I don't have a Abyss scale card in my hand." I said.

"**THIS ARMOR IS ONLY ACTIVATED BY THE STRENTH IN YOUR HEART RYAN. NOW WIN THIS DUEL**." He said as I grinned.

"With pleasure." I said as I looked at the skull masked barian. "Hey bounty hunter, you haven't beaten me yet. I still have my turn and I am going to win." I said as the top card in my deck glowed. "Now I draw!" I shouted.

"Not so fast, I activate Shadow Reaper's effect." He said. "By using one chaos overlay unit, I can special summon one Phantom Token to my field." He said as a token monster appeared.

Phantom Token Lv. 1 500 ATK/500 DEF

"What's more is that you can attack this card only and my Shadow Reaper gain five hundred attack points for each Phantom Token on the field." He said.

Number C48: Shadow Reaper 2000-2500 ATK

"However there's more, when Shadow Reaper uses a chaos overlay unit, one monster you control looses five hundred attack points. But if you don't have any monsters, you loose half of your life points. So go Shadow Reaper, Dark Shadow Drain." He said as his reaper reached out its hand and drained my life points and life energy.

**Ryan 400-200 LP**

"Now let's see you get out of that." He said as I grinned.

"Oh don't worry I will, because now I'm activating the field spell Lemuria the Forgotten City!" I shouted as the valley disappeared and the lost city replaced it.

"What that's impossible!" Muerte shouted.

"Oh its possible alright." I said. "And with your Necrovalley gone, that allows me to play this, Abyss-squall, now I can target three mermails from my graveyard and special summon them to the field in defense position, however all of their effect are negated, cannot attack and are destroyed at the end of my turn. So I'm bringing back Mermail Abyssdine, Abyssgunde and Abyssheilde." I said as all three monsters appeared. "And thanks to my Lemuria the Forgotten City field spell, all water monsters I control now gain an additional two hundred attack and defense power." I said.

Mermail Abyssdine Lv. 3 1000-1200 ATK/200-400 DEF

Mermail Abyssgunde Lv. 3 1400-1600 ATK/800-1000 DEF

Mermail Abyssheilde Lv.3 1300-1500 ATK/400-600 DEF

"But that is not all, I now summon Mermail Abysslung to the field, and thatnks to his special ability all water monsters now gain an additional three hundred attack power as well as he gains the two hundred power and defense boost from my field spell.

Mermail Abysslung Lv.4 1200-1700 ATK/1800-2000 DEF

Mermail Abyssdine 1200-1500 ATK

Mermail Abyssgunde 1400-1600 ATK

Mermail Abyssheilde 1500-1700 ATK

"And finally I play the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." I said. "And now to draw one of the two cards I need." I muttered to myself as I drew the two cards. I looked and saw that they were both right there. "All right." I said as I then looked up at my field. "I now overlay my level 3 monsters: Mermail Abyssdine, Abyssgunde and Abyssheilde. With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Tri-Edge Levia." The sea serpent monster then came out of the black hole it was summoned from and stood next to Abysslung.

Tri-Edge Levia Rk.3 1800-2300 ATK/1500-1700 DEF

"And next I equip it with the spell card, Aqua Armor to give it a thousand point power boost." I said as new armor appeared on Levia.

Tri-Edge Levia 2300-3300 ATK

"And now I activate Tri-Edge Levia's special ability, by using one overlay, I can target one monster on your side of the field, it loses eight hundred attack points and all of its effects are negated." I said as I grinned and pointed to his number. "And I will target your Chaos Number Shadow Reaper!" I said as the trident on my monster glowed. "Go Aqua drain!" I shouted as it zapped at the bounty hunter's number.

Number C48: Shadow Reaper 2500-1700 ATK

"Now all of your monster's effects are gone till the end of the turn, meaning I can attack it and its ability as a number is negated." I said.

"No, this cannot be!" Muerte shouted as I grinned my best 'Shark' grin.

"Oh but it is, now go Tri-Edge Levia attack Shadow Reaper!" I shouted as the sea serpent monster blasted at Shadow Reaper and destroyed it.

**Muerte 4000-2400 LP**

"And now I activate Aqua Armor's effect. When a monster equipped to it attacks, it can attack again, however its attack power is halved." I said.

Tri-Edge Levia 3300-1650 ATK

"Now Tri-Edge Levia, attack his Phantom Token." I said as Levia attacked and destroyed his Phantom Token.

**Muerte 2400-1250 LP**

"Now you are wide open Muerte so now, Abysslung attack Muerte directly!" I shouted as my mermail attacked the barian bounty hunter as his life points dropped to zero.

**Muerte 1250-0 LP**

**Winner: Ryan Oliver**

Muerte then turned back into his human form as he fell backwards, his number card flew away from him and floated to me and the chains around Luna disappeared and ran over to myside and over to her brother who was released from his chains as he hugged his sister in comfort. The mysterious fog also lifted showing a night sky with moonlight. "Game over." I said as I looked to Shark and give him a nod as we both walked over to the fallen barian.

"All right barian, you will tell me who paid you to target my brother and my friends?" Shark asked as we then heard Muerte laugh as we looked at each other confused.

"You will never find out." He answered as we looked down at him.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because, the person who you ask will be gone when I return to him." He said. "That is my policy, either it's my target or my client." And with that a portal opened beneath him and disappeared into it.

"So much for finding out who wanted you." Shark said as I looked at him and nodded.

"Ryan." I heard Kite's voice as I looked over to him who was holding on to his sister. "Thank you for saving my sister." He said as I nodded.

"Sure." I said as I then handed him the number card. "Here I think it's best if you hang on to this." I said as he took the card. "And Kite, would you like to eat with us?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Well you did save my sister, so yes thanks for the offer." He said as we all smiled at each other and left the cemetery and the nightmare we experienced behind.

**Normal POV**

Dumon was standing in the palace when a portal opened as Muerte stood in front of him.

"You failed." Dumon said.

"Yes, and you know my policy." Muerte said as he went to grab Dumon but stopped when the wisteria colored barian pulled out a purple pendent. "Where did you get that?" He asked. "I have had it for a while now and unless you don't want me to use it, I suggest you get out of my sight." He said as Muerte growled.

"Fine, I'll leave for now." He said as he disappeared. Dumon then looked up at a throne sitting on top of the stairs as he narrowed his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself."

**Next time on the finale of Barian Wars: Legends and Myths: Dumon returns and confronts Ryan about who Shark and Rio truly are. However Ryan doesn't believe him and duels him one last time with both his brother and sister on the line. In this battle between two dueling warriors one question remains: Who. Will .Fall? Next time on Legends and Myths: Battle For Family.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**And now DisneyAnimefan94 presents the finale of Barian Wars: Legends and Myths. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal!**

**Chapter 14: Battle for Family **

**Ryan's POV**

"Okay Tori, thanks for letting me know. Hopefully he'll find Astral and get back soon." I said as I hung up. A few days after my duel with the a barian bounty hunter, Kite and Chris Arclight were working on a way for Yuma to go to Astral world and find Astral. They managed to find one and after Tori informed me of taking down another one of the barian goons Yuma was on his way to find him on the Astral World. I then walked into the room where Shark was near Rio's bedside as always. "Shark, Tori just called. She said that Yuma is on his way to get Astral back." I said as Shark didn't look back.

"Okay." He simply said. I sighed at how he didn't even turn his head to face me. He was so concerned for his sister as much as I am he was even beginning to ignoring me. I was getting worried. He still had what ever happened to him and Rio back at the ruins on his mind. I wish I knew more what had happened besides what I learned at the mermailian ruins. Just thinking about it got me wondering about my past. Like how could I remember all of those memories Aqua showed me when I could remember all the memories of my current life. And if I did have a past, was I a barian too? I shook off the last thought not trying to think about it. "Hey Ryan?" I heard Shark ask as I looked at him. "How do you do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, how do you try to stay happy with what happened to Rio? Are you even worried about her?" He said as the tension in his voice was raised.

"Of course I'm worried about Rio just as much as you Shark." I said as he finally looked at me. "I mean yeah I'm just as sad and worried, but as long as I keep all the good memories of her and the support of my friends as well as you by my side, I can remain just as happy. Because that's what Rio would want." I said as he then smiled at me.

"Thanks Ryan." He said. "You know I can guess something else that keeps you happy and positive." I looked confused at what he was saying.

"And what's that bro?" I asked.

"Your courage for her, it keeps you strong." He said as I smiled. "And that courage that you have makes me strong as well." He then got up from his seat and looked at me. He then pulled out something out of his pockets and handed it to me. "Here, why don't you start up the bike? I'll meet you out there in a minute, just give me some more time with Rio." He then handed me the keys as I nodded. As I walked out the door, I closed it so Shark can have some private time with Rio. I smiled as I felt like Shark and hopefuly Rio were going to pull out of this.

"Hello Ryan." A familiar voice said as I gasped and turned around to see a familiar grey haired boy.

"Hello Dumon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have come for something that belongs to you, your brother and sister." He said pointing to the door as I gasped.

"What do you want with my brother and sister?" I asked stranding in front of the door, not wanting him to go in.

"Let's just say I know about what happened to them at the ruins." He said as I gasped.

"Wait, you know what happened?" I asked as he smirked.

"Yes, I was there when the number possessed Rio and dueled your brother." He said. "I also know that they had a past life meaning one thing, that they are barians who were once human like myself and the other emperors." He said as I shook my head.

"No way, there's just no way Shark and Rio are related to you guys." I said as I threw out my arms. "I won't let you get to them; I will protect them if I must."

"Well then why don't we have our rematch then from our last duel?" Dumon asked. "If I win I will take Shark and Rio away." He said.

"If I win, you and your barian cronies will stay as far away from them!" I said.

"Then we have a deal." He said as he lifted his hand. I looked back to see a small barian emblem attach itself to the lock. "That will lock in your brother and sister, once our duel is over it will disappear." He said. "Let us meet on top of the building." He said as he disappeared.

"Ryan are you really going through with this?" Dine asked as she appeared right next to me.

"I have no choice Dine, I have to do this to keep Shark and Rio safe, and finish off Dumon for good." I said as I then made my way out to the rooftop of the hospital. I then spotted Dumon in front of a sun setting sky. He then turned around and smirked.

"So you came, good." He said as he reached in his pockets for a blue cube. "And now to make sure you have any idea for turning back, I activate a barian sphere field." He said as he tossed it to the ground as a blue sphere began to surround the both of us.

"I knew this was a trap!" Dine said. "You should've listened to me." I ignored her remark as both Dumon and I began to float with the gravity that affected the sphere field.

"Dine, I think you should leave this to me." I said.

"Okay Ryan, good luck." She said as she then disappeared.

"So shall we get started?" Dumon asked as I nodded. "Then let's go Barian Battlemorph!" He shouted as he transformed into his barian form as his duel disk appeared.

"Mermailian Armor: Ultra Mode!" I shouted as my clothes were replaced with my new armor as my own duel disk appeared and a black visor appeared from my visor.

"Let's Duel!" We both shouted as the rematch began.

**Dumon 4000 LP/Ryan 4000 LP**

"I will go first, I draw!" Dumon said as he made his first move. "And first I summon out Star Seraph Scout!" He shouted as his bird star seraph appeared.

Star Seraph Scout Lv.4 1200 ATK/1800 DEF

"And next I activate my Star Seraph Scout's special ability, now since I summoned a Star Seraph, I can special summon another Star Seraph. So now I summon Star Seraph Sage." He said as his next monster appeared.

Star Seraph Sage Lv.4 1600 ATK/1400 DEF

"And now I activate Sage's special ability, by sending one spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon another Star Seraph, and I summon Star Seraph Sword." Then a third star seraph appeared next to the others.

Star Seraph Sword Lv.4 1400 ATK/1000 DEF

"Ryan, does this all look familiar?" Dumon asked as I looked at him. "This is the same combination I pulled off when we dueled in Sargasso, and you already know what happens next." He said as he raised his arm in the air. "I overlay my level four Star Seraph Scout, Sage and Sword! With these three level fours I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" He shouted as his number monster appeared.

Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry Rk.4 2500 ATK/2000 DEF

"And now I place two cards face down and end my turn." He said.

"It's my turn, I draw!" I said drawing the card from my hand. I grinned at what I had. "First I play the field spell, Lemuria the Forgotten City!" The entire field changed into the city. "Now all water monsters I control gain a two hundred attack and defense boost, especially this one. I summon my water attribute Aquatic Lancer in attack mode." I shouted as an armored warrior appeared

Aquatic Lancer Lv.4 1500-1700 ATK /1000-1200 DEF

"And when I summon Aquatic Lancer, I can summon two more from my deck or hand." I shouted as two cards stuck out from my deck. "Now come on out my other lancers!" I shouted as two more appeared

Aquatic Lancer #2 Lv.4 1500-1700 ATK/1000-1200 DEF

Aquatic Lancer #3 Lv.4 1500-1700 ATK/1000-1200 DEF

"**RYAN, HOLD ON FOR A MINUTE**." I heard Gaios's voice call out as I stopped.

"What is it Gaios." I asked.

"**I AM CALLING ON A FRIEND TO COME TO OUR AID**." He said.

"A friend?" I asked confused "What do you mean."

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile back in the hospital room, Shark was trying to open the door but to no avail.

"That's weird, why won't the door open?" He asked as he then noticed that his deck box was glowing. He opened it to and pulled out the card that was glowing. "Huh, Shark Drake?" He asked as just then the card floated right out of his hand and flew out the closed window. "What's going on?" He wondered.

**Ryan's POV**

Just then a flash of light appeared in front of me as I was surprised at it was Shark's number card.

"Shark Drake?" I asked.

"**YES RYAN, SHARK DRAKE FELT YOUR DETERMINATION TO HELP ITS MASTER, AND NOW WANTS TO LEND ITS STREANTH TO YOU TO HELP.**" He said as I grinned.

"Alright let's go!" I shouted. "I now overlay all of my level four Aquatic Lancers." All three water warriors began to glow as they entered a black hole. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" I shouted as Shark's ace monster appeared.

Number 32: Shark Drake Rk.4 2800-3000 ATK/2100-2300 DEF

"That's impossible!" Dumon said in disbelief. "How did you acquire that number?" He asked as I grinned.

"Well let's just say I am full of surprises." I said as I then heard Dumon chuckle.

"Well you're not the only one who has a surprise, I reveal my trap card Fragment of Sargasso." He said as I gasped.

"Sargasso, but that means…" I said not believing what I saw.

"That's right, however this time you will be the only one taking damage. However unlike the field spell, you take damage of one hundred times to total rank of all xyz monster's on the field you xyz summon and take the same amount of damage at the end of the turn if you have an xyz monster at the end of your turn" The wisteria barian said as a flash of energy trained me of my life points.

**Ryan 4000-3600 LP**

"That maybe but Shark Drake still has more attack power then Star Seraph so now Shark Drake attack Star Seraph Sentry!" I said as Shark Drake attacked and destroyed Dumon's monster.

**Dumon 4000-3500 LP**

"And now I activate Shark Drake's ability. By using one overlay unit, I can bring back the monster I destroyed to your side of the field but it loses one thousand attack points, and I'm bringing back your Star Seraph Sentry." I said as Dumon's number returned to the field.

Star Seraph Sentry 2500-1500 ATK

"But that's not the only bad news, now Shark Drake can attack again, now go Shark Drake attack Dumon's monster again." I said as Shark Drake attacked and destroyed Dumon's monster for a second time.

**Dumon 3500-2000 LP**

"Do you think it was going to be that simple to get rid of my number, I activate 100's Rebirth allowing me to summon back Star Seraph Sentry!" He said as his monster returned. "And that's not all this card can be used as an overlay unit, and I can draw one new card." He said as his card then turned into an overlay sphere. I grunted in frustration at this.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." I said as I felt the effects of Dumon's trap zap me again.

**Ryan 3600-3200 LP**

"Now, I draw!" Dumon said as I could hear him chuckle again. "Well this duel is now over with this, I now activate Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!" He shouted. "Now I rebuild the overlay unit with Star Seraph Sentry, go Chaos Xyz Evolution." He said as I stood in shock.

"Wait does that mean?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, I am the one who unleashed the bounty hunter Muerte on you." He said. "Now behold Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph!" He said as a more terrifying version of his Star Seraph appeared.

Number C102: Archfiend Seraph Rk.5 2900 ATK/2400 DEF

"Now since I used Barian's Force, its effect activates. I can take away all of Shark Drake's overlay units and add them to Archfiend Seraph and Shark Drake loses three hundred for each one, go Chaos Drain." He shouted as his chaos monster drained Shark Drake of both overlay units and attack points.

Number C102 Archfiend Seraph (COLU:1-3)

Number 32: Shark Drake 3000-2400 ATK (OLU 2-0)

"And next I play this, Overlay Draw, I can draw cards up to the number of overlay units my xyz monster has. My number has three so I draw three new cards." He said. "And now I activate Archfiend Seraph's special ability by using one chaos overlay unit, I target your Shark Drake, negate its special abilities and its attack power goes to zero." He said as his monster once again drained Shark Drake.

Number 32: Shark Drake 2400-0 ATK

"And next I play this spell card Light Drain, when I have a light attribute monster on the field I can negate the activation of cards face down on your side of the field, and for each one my light monster gain's three hundred attack points until the end of the turn." He said as his Archfiend got bigger.

Number C102: Archfiend Seraph 2900-3200 ATK

My heart began to race as I knew what was going to happen. With no cards in my hand to help me I was finished.

"Now Archfiend Seraph, destroy Shark Drake and Ryan Oliver!" He shouted as his number attacked and destroyed my number.

**Ryan 3200-0 LP**

Everything just then went silent except for a ringing sound in my ear and into slow motion as I saw Lemuria disappear as the sphere field reappeared. I then fell through it as I hit the ground. Then the sound came back and everything came back up to speed.

"I-I lost." I said weakly trying to get up but I couldn't.

"That's right Ryan Oliver, and now I will take your number." Dumon's voice said as I looked up at him as he let out his hand as I looked to my duel disk to see Shark Drake float towards him. "And a deals a deal, so I will be going to pay a visit to Shark and Rio. No I mean Nash and Marin, the leaders of the barian emperors." He said as I gasped as I tried to get up again but I couldn't. "Farewell Oliver, when you meet with your brother and sister you will not remember them for who they truly are." He said as he then disappear.

"N-no." I said as I tried once more. But I used up all the energy during the duel as I felt weaker and weaker. "Shark…Rio…I failed, got… to…rest."

**Normal POV**

Inside the hospital Dumon was speaking to Shark.

"Now Shark, no Nash it's time to remember your past."

**To be continued next time: Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. **

**Coming soon: As the Barian Wars reaches its climax, Ryan wakes up to a barian enveloped Heartland City. Now he searches for Shark and Rio, but finds out something has changed in them. Now torn apart between his friends and family, Ryan must make a choice where he may save one but loose another. DisneAnimefan94 presents: The conclusion to the Barian Wars Trilogy and Ryan Oliver Saga:**

**Barian Wars: Battle of the Barians. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
